Lantunan Cinta
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: SasufemNaru/Naruto gadis mualaf yang sholeha tanpa sengaja menemukan bayi cantik dan di beri nama Sarada. Dimana bayi itu membawanya untuk bertemu kembali dengan seorang pria dewasa yang pernah hampir menabrak dirinya dan pria yang ternyata diam-diam jatuh hati padanya. "Akan ku pinang engkau dengan Ar-Rahman." -Sasuke. Romance Islami.
1. Hujan

"Aku tidak merestui pernikahan mu dengan Sasuke!" seru Mebuki keras kepada putrinya.

"Tapi aku mencintainya bu, bagaimana pun juga aku hanya gadis biasa yang butuh cinta dan kasih sayang dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria yang ibu pilihkan padaku karena aku tidak mencintainya!" balas Sakura dengan nada membentak.

"Lihat Kizashi! Lihat dia menjadi anak yang kurang ajar karena Sasuke!" seru Mebuki sambil menunjukkan kearah Sakura yang menatapnya tajam

"Mebuki." panggil Kizashi pelan seraya mengelus pundak istrinya pelan.

"Aku telah setuju bahwa mereka akan menikah, mereka sudah lama berpacaran dan aku yakin Sasuke adalah pria yang cocok dan baik." ujar Kizashi pelan menenangkan istrinya.

"Terserah!" bentak Mebuki dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura dan Kizashi yang masih duduk diam di sofa.

"Aku tidak mengerti yah, kenapa ibu selalu melarang hubungan ku dengan Sasuke padahal Sasuke selama ini sangat baik padaku, ayah pun tahu kan seperti apa dirinya." ujar Sakura dengan nada lesu.

"Sudahlah nanti secara perlahan, ayah yakin ibu pasti akan menerima Sasuke." ujar Kizashi dan Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengiyakan apa yang ayahnya katakan.

 **...**

 **Plak!**

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya saat tamparan keras melayang ke pipi kanannya.

"Siapa yang mengajarkan mu seperti ini Naruto?!" bentak Minato keras menatap putrinya tajam.

Naruto hanya duduk diam di tempatnya sambil memeluk Al-Qur'an kecil yang hampir ayahnya rampas dan di bakar seperti nasib buku-buku tentang islam yang tadi berhasil ayahnya rampas.

"Ini kepercayaan Naru, ayah. Naru sekarang seorang muslim." ujar Naruto mencicit tidak berani menatap kedua sapphire milik ayahnya.

"Ayah tidak mau kau harus berhenti sholat atau membaca kitab itu! Kalau tidak keluar dari rumah ini!" ujar Minato tegas mentapa

"Naruto, turuti apa yang ayah mu katakan nak." ujar Kushina lembut karena ia tidak ingin anak satu-satunya yang ia miliki pergi keluar dari rumah ini.

"Tidak bu, sungguh aku akan lebih memilih keluar dari rumah ini ketimbang harus meninggalkan kepercayaan yang telah aku peluk, kepercayaan yang telah membawaku menuju surga-Nya." sahut Naruto seraya berdiri dari duduknya sambil terus memeluk Al-Qur'an, takut jika kitab itu di ambil dari dirinya.

Minato mendengus kesal dan keluar dari dalam kamar Naruto. Naruto segera membereskan semua pakaian yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu dan ia sembunyikan di bawah tempat tidur karena takut ayahnya tahu. Pakaian yang menutup aurat termasuk semua kerudung yang ia punya.

Kushina menatap putrinya nanar, ini bukan peringatan pertama yang putrinya dapatkan tapi ketiga. Mereka mengetahui kalau Naruto masuk Islam setelah tanpa sengaja mereka melihat Naruto keluar dari dalam masjid mengenakan kerudung syari dan ternyata saat ini Naruto sudah hampir lima bulan memeluk Islam sebagai agama. Putri mereka itu akan mengenakan jilbab kalau sudah keluar dari rumah dan akan melepaskan jilbab kalau sudah berada dekat dengan rumah.

Berulang kali sudah ia menasehati putrinya untuk keluar dari Islam tapi Naruto keukeh dengan pendiriannya dan mengatakan bahwa ia jatuh cinta kepada Allah dan cintanya itu tidak bisa ia lupakan dengan mudah karena saat ia berusaha melupakan Allah yang ada ia semakin merasa rindu yang amat besar dan Naruto pernah merasakannya saat ia belum masuk Islam dan hatinya akan selalu bergetar dan jiwanya terasa di tetesi embun pagi yang sejuk saat ia menyebutkan nama Allah dan mengucapkan dua kalimat syahadat.

Naruto telah mencintai tuhannya tanpa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika terus mencintai tuhannya yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa di lihat dan belum tentu bisa membantunya. Itulah yang Kushina pikirkan tentang tuhan yang putrinya cintai.

Naruto telah selesai berkemas dan mengganti mukenah yang tadi ia pakai dengan celana training panjang berwarna biru dongker dan baju berlengan panjang berwarna abu-abu dan jilbab lansungan berwarna biru dongker.

"Ibu, aku akan pergi dari rumah ini tapi ibu jangan sedih karena aku akan selalu datang berkunjung untuk menemui ayah dan ibu." ujar Naruto lembut seraya meraih tangan kanan Kushina untuk salim dan ia kecup punggung tangan ibunya lalu ia elus lembut.

"Aku menyayangi ibu dan ayah tapi aku mencintai tuhan ku Allah _azza wa jalla_ , maafkan aku ibu. Meskipun aku mencintai-Nya bukan berarti aku durhaka kepada ibu dan ayah. Sungguh aku menyayangi kalian dan aku minta maaf karena pilihan ku ini membuat kalian marah besar namun sungguh aku lebih takut jika tuhan ku marah kepadaku, aku tidak akan melupakan semua jasa ibu dan ayah padaku dan sebisa mungkin aku akan tetap menjadi anak yang baik untuk kalian meski kini apa yang aku percayai itu berbeda dengan apa yang ibu dan ayah percayai."

Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan memeluk Kushina erat dan Kushina pun membalas pelukan putrinya, malam ini Kushina benar-benar tidak rela untuk melepaskan putrinya tapi apa yang harus ia perbuat jika putrinya begitu keras kepala.

"Sering-seringlah untuk berkunjung." ucap Kushina pelan dan melepaskan pelukan Naruto, menatap putrinya sendu.

"Iya ibu tentu saja." jawab Naruto lembut.

Kushina tersenyum sendu dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu atm dari saku celananya, "Gunakan uang ini untuk keperluan mu karena kau masih tanggung jawab ibu, ini kartu milik ibu, kau bisa menggunakannya." ujar Kushina dan menaruh kartu tersebut ketangan Naruto.

"Jangan menolak." potong Kushina cepat sebelum Naruto mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak butuh karena ia sendiri tahu kalau putrinya itu benar-benar membutuhkan uang.

Naruto tersenyum dan menerima apa yang ibunya berikan dan akan ia gunakan sebaik mungkin dan malam ini ia meninggalkan rumah besar dan mewah milik Namikaze dengan besar hati karena saat ini ia harus terus mengejar cinta-Nya yang begitu putih, tulus dan sejati.

 **Lantunan Cinta**

 **a Naruto Fanfiction by Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Two or There shot**

 **SasufemNaru/Naruto gadis mualaf yang sholeha tanpa sengaja menemukan bayi cantik dan di beri nama Sarada. Dimana bayi itu membawanya untuk bertemu kembali dengan seorang pria dewasa yang hampir menabrak dirinya dan pria yang ternyata diam-diam jatuh hati padanya. "Akan ku pinang engkau dengan Ar-Rahman." – Sasuke.**

 **Romace Islami**

 **...**

"Kyaaaaaaa..."

Sasuke tersedak saat meminum kopi hitamnya saat mendengar suara teriakan histeris dari dalam kamarnya, ia pun bergegas menuju kamar dimana, Sakura istrinya sahnya tengah tersenyum bahagia menatap sebuah test pack.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung menghampiri istrinya, ia kira tadi ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi tapi ternyata istrinya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sasuke erat, "Aku hamil!" seru Sakura bahagia dan Sasuke shock tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia lepaskan pelukkan istrinya dan menatap kedua emerald hijau itu dalam, "Benarkah?" tanyanya setengah tidak percaya.

Sakura mengangguk antusias dan menunjukkan test pack yang ada di tangannya kepada Sasuke, Sasuke menerimanya dan melihat dua garis merah yang tertera lalu ia pun tersenyum dan memeluk istrinya erat, "Arigatou gozaimashu Sakura! Arigatou!" seru Sasuke bahagia.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-kun." balas Sakura bahagia bahkan ia menangis haru karena Sasuke ikut bahagia.

"Aishiteru yo Sakura." Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya dan mencium bibir Sakura lembut dan sedikit melumat lalu ia lepaskan dan beralih mencium dahi Sakura lembut.

"Hari ini aku ada rapat penting jika tidak aku pasti akan menemani mu maafkan aku." ujar Sasuke tak enak hati dan memandang Sakura cemas.

Sakura hanya tersenyum maklum, ia tahu suaminya itu benar-benar mencintai dirinya dan terkadang selalu berusaha untuk pulang cepat hanya untuk menemui dirinya.

"Pergilah, kau tenang saja. Aku akan baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun." sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rahang tegas milik Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku harus pergi." Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu mengantar suaminya sampai depan pintu rumah dan melambaikan tangannya saat Sasuke sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi meninggalkan rumah sederhana milik mereka.

Sasuke mengendari mobilnya dengan sangat cepat menuju kantor karena memang hari ini ia benar-benar sangat sibuk, apalagi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu Sasori, seketarisnya tidak berhenti menghubunginya.

Lagu dari Vanilla Ice berjudul Ice Ice Baby mengalun merdu dari ponsel miliknya yang berada di atas dashboard mobil. Sasuke meraih ponselnya pintarnya itu dan melihat nama Sasori tertera disana dengan sangat cepat.

"Hallo?" sahutnya setelah menggeser tombol dial berwarna hijau.

Sasuke hanya diam saja saat Sasori menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang hari ini dimana jadwalnya hari benar-benar sibuk sangkin sibuknya ia bahkan lupa kalau saat ini ia sedang menyetir mobil dalam kecepatan cukup tinggi.

Kedua manik hitam jelaga itu terbelalak sempurna saat melihat seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dan berkerudung lebar hendak menyebrang jalan tanpa melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sasuke menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu saja dan mengerem kuat mobilnya dan membanting stir sebelum gadis itu terlempar jauh karena tertabrak oleh dirinya dan ia tidak mau jadwal padatnya harus di ganggu dengan mengantar gadis itu kerumah sakit atau mungkin gadis itu bisa mati.

 **Ckiiiitt...**

Suara decitan roda mobilnya bahkan membuat bekas di jalan raya. Sasuke mendengus kesal dan keluar dari dalam mobilnya untuk melihat gadis itu yang berjongkok dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

"Kamu bisa lihat gak sih?! Kalau mau nyebrang itu lihat dulu kiri kanan! Kalau tertabrak gimana?!" bentak Sasuke kesal.

Gadis itu berdiri dari posisinya dan menundukan kepalanya karena takut akan kemarahan Sasuke. Sasuke semakin kesal melihat gadis itu yang menundukan kepala membuatnya tidak bisa melihat seperti apa paras gadis yang hampir ia tabrak.

"Gomenasai." ujarnya ketakutan.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke tidak peduli dan kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja karena ia terlalu malas untuk meladeni seorang gadis di tengah jadwal kerjanya yang padat.

Naruto menatap kepergian mobil itu bingung, ia sudah minta maaf tapi pria itu hanya bergumam tidak jelas bahkan Naruto tidak sempat melihat paras pria yang hampir menabraknya itu.

Naruto menepuk jidatnya pelan saat mengingat kalau hari ini ia punya jadwal hapalan dengan guru mengajinya, ia pun bergegas berlari begitu saja ke sebrang jalan menuju sebuah toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku hadist yang baru, setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan barulah Naruto berangkat menuju masjid Otsuka.

Sesampainya di masjid Otsuka, Naruto bertemu dengan beberapa sahabat muslimahnya termasuk ustadzah Annisa Yamaguchi. Guru mengajinya.

"Assalamu'alaikum ya ukhti." sapa Naruto dan bersalaman dengan beberapa sahabat baiknya dan bercupika-cupiki.

"Wa'alaikum salam." sahut Ino ria dan memeluk Naruto sebentar, "Akhirnya aku melihat mu lagi." ujar Ino senang dan melepaskan pelukkannya. "Bagaimana Malaysia apa menyenangkan?" tanya Ino penuh semangat.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu aku mendapatkan banyak buku disana." jawab Naruto.

"Kau ini selalu saja beli buku, eh lalu apa disana banyak yang tampan plus sholeh?" tanya Ino sambil menaikan kedua alisnya beberapa kali.

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya, "Banyak tapi mereka banyak yang menundukan kepala." jawab Naruto. Ino terkekeh geli mendengarnya dan mencubit pelan lengan Naurto, "Kau ini seharusnya pulang-pulang bawa satu dong!"

"Bawa apa?" tanya Naruto pura-pura polos dan Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya ngambek dan masuk ke dalam masjid meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mentertawakannya di luar.

 **...**

Sasuke menghela napas lega setelah semua perkerjaannya yang akhirnya selesai juga, ia pun membereskan beberapa berkas yang bisa ia kerjakan dirumah lalu keluar dari dalam ruangan, tak lupa ia berbincang sebentar dengan Sasori tentang masalah yang ternyata masih belum selesai tapi hari ini Sasuke benar-benar lelah dan ia butuh pulang segera ke rumah.

Sasuke masuk kedalam mobilnya yang telah siap didepan pintu masuk gedung perusahaan, seorang petugas ke amanan menyerahkan kunci kepadanya dan langsung saja ia terima dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Air hujan mulai berjatuhan dengan sangat deras membasahi bumi bahkan Sasuke cukup kesulitan untuk melihat jalanan di karenakan hujan yang begitu deras membasahi kaca mobilnya bagian depan dan tiba-tiba mobilnya hampir mogok dan Sasuke pun berusaha untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di dekat halte terdekat dan saat terparkir mobilnya pun benar-benar mogok.

Sasuke menggeram kesal dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana dan waw ponselnya habis battery. Ia benar-benar terjebak! Sial! Pikirnya kesal.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan duduk berteduh di bawah halte bersama dengan seorang gadis berkerudung lebar yang dia yakini adalah gadis yang hampir ia tabrak tadi pagi, di lihat dari pakaian mereka yang sama.

Hujan semakin deras dan tanda-tanda akan datangnya bis tidak kunjung terlihat, Sasuke memijit dahinya pelan dan ia pun merasa kesal karena tidak bisa pulang cepat dan khawatir akan keadaan Sakura yang saat ini sedang hamil muda, anak pertamanya.

Naruto menatap tetesan air hujan dalam diam tanpa ia sadari sejak tadi sudah ada pria yang hampir menabraknya pagi tadi sedang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Naruto tersenyum melihat air hujan dan ia pun berinisiatif untuk mengulang hapalannya siang tadi.

 _Bismillahirahmaanirahiim_

 _Arrahmaaan._

(Allah) Yang maha pengasih.

 _Allamal quraan._

Yang telah mengajarkan Al-Qur'an.

 _Kholaqol insaan._

Dia menciptakan manusia.

 _Allamahul bayaan._

Mengajarnya pandai berbicara.

 _Assyamsu walqomaru jihusbaan._

Matahari dan bulan beredar menurut perhitungan.

 _Waannajmu wassyajaru yasjudaan_.

Dan tetumbuhan dan pepohonan keduanya tunduk kepada-Nya

 _Waassamaaa a rofa a haa wawado al miiyzaan._

Dan langit telah Ditinggikan-Nya dan Dia Ciptakan keseimbangan.

Sasuke termenung mendengarkan setiap nada yang Naruto lantunkan, jatungnya berdegup kencang dan rasa tenang mulai menghinggapi dirinya bahkan rasa lelah yang tadi ia rasakan mulai menghilang terangkat musnah entah kemana.

 _Allatat ghow filmizaan._

Agar kamu jangan merusak keseimbangan itu.

 _Wa a qiymulwazna bilqisti walaa tughsiruul miiyzaan._

Dan tegakkanlah keseimbangan itu dengan adil dan janganlah kamu mengurangi keseimbangan itu.

 _Wal ardo wado a haa lil anaam._

Dan bumi telah Dibentangkan-Nya untuk makhluk-Nya.

 _Piyhaa paa kihatuwwannakhlu zaa tuul akmaam._

Di dalamnya ada buah-buahan dan pohon kurma yang mempunyai kelopak mayang.

 _Walhabbu zul aspi warroyhaan._

Dan biji-bijian yang berkulit dan bunga-bunga yang harum bunganya.

 _Pabia ayyi aa laaa i robbukumaa tukazzibaan._

Maka nikmat Tuhann-mu yang manakah yang kamu dustakan?

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya untuk meresapi nada-nada itu bahkan tanpa sadar bibirnya bergetar untuk mengikuti setiap ayat yang Naruto lantunkan. Waktu seolah berhenti dan angin yang tadi terasa dingin kini terasa hangat yang menenangkan. Ada apa sebenarnya? Tidak ada yang tahu bahkan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

Lama menikmati suara merdu Naruto akhirnya gadis itu berhasil melapaskannya tanpa kekurangan sedikit pun dan tak lama mobil bis pun datang dan angin dingin kembali berhembus.

Sasuke tersadar dari ketenangannya dan ikut masuk ke dalam bis dan sepertinya gadis itu baru sadar kalau dari tadi ia berada disamping gadis itu. Gadis bermata biru itu menundukkan kepalanya dan masuk begitu saja tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke ikut menundukan pandangannya karena jantungnya yang berdetak kencang tidak karuan, sebenarnya apa yang saat ini terjadi pada dirinya? Ingat Sasuke ada Sakura. Sasuke tahu tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya kalau ia tertarik kepada gadis itu bahkan dia sangat ingin tahu lagu apa yang gadis itu nyanyikan tadi agar bisa ia download dari internet dan ia dengarkan setiap saat tapi apa dia bisa bertanya di saat perasaannya kacau tidak karuan seperti saat ini?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kursi yang kosong dan ternyata tidak ada. Terpaksa ia berdiri dan kebetulan disamping gadis itu? Sasuke ingin rasanya berteriak saat ini juga dan bertanya tadi lagu apa? Tapi ia harus tetap terlihat cool untuk jaga imej.

Gadis itu terlihat begitu cantik, bibirnya mungil berwarna merah muda, hidungnya mancung, bentuk kedua matanya sangat indah, bulu matanya juga lentik, tebal dan berwarna hitam, maniknya berwarna biru seperti samudra dan wajahnya terlihat berseri ah lebih tepatnya bercahaya dan Sasuke tidak bohong soal itu, wajah gadis itu benar-benar bercahaya. Apa dia bidadari?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri dia harus fokus pulang kerumah untuk menemui istrinya dan bukannya memikirkan gadis lain. Gadis itu pun sepertinya masih terlihat sangat muda dan Sasuke sadar usianya pasti jauh lebih tua dari gadis itu dan di hatinya sudah tertulis nama Sakura seorang.

Mobil bis pun berhenti di sebuah halte dan gadis itu turun lebih dulu darinya dan tak berlangsung lama mobil kembali berjalan. Sasuke memperhatikan gadis itu lagi dari balik jendela bis, gadis itu berlari untuk menghindari hujan. Gadis itu terlihat bercahaya di balik gelapnya malam. Sasuke kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan membuang muka.

 **...**

"Sasuke-kun akhirnya kau pulang." ujar Sakura senang saat melihat Sasuke akhirnya sampai kerumah dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, sungguh dia sangat khawatir tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan dirumah sendirian?" tanya Sasuke khawatir dan juga cemas.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Iya aku baik. Lalu kenapa kamu pulangnya malam sekali?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas dan berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disana sambil melepaskan sepatu dan dasinya, "Mobil mogok dan untungnya dekat sama halte jadi aku nunggu bis." jawab Sasuke lesu.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan air putih untuk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih." ujar Sasuke dan menerima segelas air putih dari Sakura.

"Sama-sama." sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura pelan setelah Sasuke meminum air yang tadi ia ambilkan.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke seperti biasa dan menaruh gelas yang kosong ke atas meja.

"Ibuku menyuruh kita untuk cerai bahkan tadi ia sempat membawa ku kabur, untungnya ada tetangga yang datang menolongku." ujar Sakura menceritakan apa yang tadi ia alami kepada Sasuke, Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya bahkan rahangnya mengeras seketika dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Aku takut Sasuke." ucap Sakura pelan dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Hm." Sasuke tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa tentang ibu mertuanya dan memilih untuk memeluk Sakura saja dengan erat dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik dan Sasuke akan berusaha agar dirinya di terima oleh ibu Sakura.

Ya pernikahan mereka memang tidak memiliki restu sama sekali, Mebuki ibu Sakura tidak merestui mereka bahkan kedua orangnya tua juga tidak terlalu setuju akan keputusannya untuk menikahi Sakura apalagi masa lalu kedua orang tuanya dan Sakura turut terlibat.

Mungkin karena itu kedua orang tua mereka kurang setuju. Dulu Mebuki mencintai Fugaku dan rela melakukan apa saja bahkan ia tidak rela Fugaku menikahi Mikoto dan beberapa rencana jahat pernah ia buat tapi dirinya malah terjebak dengan menikah dengan Kizashi yang telah lama mencintai dirinya dan Mebuki pun pasrah di nikahi Kizashi meski cintanya kepada Fugaku masih ada sampai sekarang.

 **...**

Dua bulan terlewati dan Sasuke kembali menajalankan aktivitasnya seperti biasa meski rasa rindu akan lagu yang gadis itu nyanyikan sering menghantui akal pikirannya, Sasuke terus berusaha untuk tetap profesional meski hatinya selalu gunda dan rindu berkepanjangan akan lagu tersebut bahkan wajah gadis yang terlihat bersinar itu terus menghantui dirinya.

"Jadi apakah kau sudah menemukan nama yang cocok untuk anak pertama mu?" tanya Sasori yang entah dari mana, tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan meja kerjanya. Sasuke mendengus kesal melihat kedatangan Sasori, yah memang sejak tadi ia terus mencoret-coret buku catatannya untuk membuat nama yang bagus.

"Daisuke untuk laki-laki dan Sarada untuk yang perempuan." jawab Sasuke.

Sasori tersenyum tipis, "Sangat bagus." ujarnya menimpali lalu membuka lembaran kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, sebentar lagi kau ada rapat dengan perusahaan asal Dubai. Bersiaplah." ujar Sasori mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu." sahut Sasuke mengerti dan menyimpan buku catatannya di dalam laci meja.

"Setelah itu kita akan mengajaknya makan siang bersama." ujar Sasori lagi. "Dan untunglah di Tokyo sudah ada restoran halal yang di kelola oleh orang Indonesia jadi kita tidak usah repot-repot membedakan makan haram dan halal untuk mereka." lanjutnya.

"Mereka merepotkan makan saja harus halal. Memangnya apa beda haram dan halal? Apa maksud mereka apa yang kita makan selama ini haram?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka.

"Bukan begitu tapi mereka punya ketentuan dan juga peraturan seperti tidak boleh makan babi. Peraturan seperti itu sudah lama adanya dan setelah jaman modern, sekarang kita tahukan kenapa mereka mengharamkan makan babi. Babi itu mengandung caci pita." ujar Sasori menjelaskan.

"Ya ya ya terserah sekarang apa semuanya sudah kau siapkan?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada mu." ujar Sasuke serius.

Sebelah alis Sasori naik seketika melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menatapnya dalam.

"Apakah wanita muslim berkerudung?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Apa kau baru tahu atau memang tidak tahu?" sahut Sasori membuat Sasuke sedikit kesal, ia bertanya seperti itu karena dia ingat gadis bermata biru itu.

"Apa kerudung mereka lebar? Bukankah Hana Tajima itu muslim? Kenapa Kerudungnya beda?" tanya Sasuke beruntun.

"Yang aku tahu yah Sasuke, mereka menyebut kerudung mereka itu dengan hijab jika menutupi keseluruhan tubuh seperti wanita Arab dan itu sesuai dengan ketentuan mereka, kerudung yang mereka kenakan harus menutupi bahu, dada dan punggung tapi kalau Hana Tajima aku kurang tahu." jawab Sasori enteng lalu berjalan pergi keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke tanpa peduli kalau sahabat baiknya semasa sekolah itu menatap kepergiannya jengkel.

"Ada baiknya kalau sesekali aku potong gaji mu dasar setan merah." umpat Sasuke kesal karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang sempurna.

Tak lama Sasori kembali muncul dan mengatakan kalau CEO perusahaan dari Dubai telah tiba dan mereka pun mulai rapat dengan serius tentang hotel bintang tujuh yang akan mereka bangun dalam waktu dekat.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghela napas lega setelah CEO dari Dubai itu akhirnya pulang ke negaranya dengan perasaan senang karena dilayani dengan sangat baik bahkan kerja sama mereka tadi bisa di katakan sukses besar.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku jas yang ia kenakan lalu ia nyalakan kembali karena tadi sempat ia matikan karena tidak mau ada yang menganggu dirinya.

Dua puluh panggilan tidak terjawab dari ayah mertuanya, Kizashi membuat Sasuke bingung dan rasa cemas mulai menghinggapi dirinya dan Sasuke pun menelpon balik ayah mertuanya itu.

" _Sasuke!"_

"Ya ayah ada apa?"

" _Sakura di bawa Mebuki pergi entah kemana, ayah sudah mencarinya keliling Tokyo tapi tidak ada!"_

Sasuke mengepalkan tinjunya erat bahkan sampai membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih dan setelah mendapat beberapa info dari ayahnya barulah ia berlari keluar dari gedung perusahaan ayahnya untuk mencari Sakura.

Kizashi bertemu dengan Sasuke di taman dan saling memberitahu dimana saja tempat mereka mencari tapi hasilnya nihil kemudian pergi ke tempat lainnya.

Pencarian mereka terus berlanjut dari hari menjadi minggu, dari minggu ke bulan. Jejak Sakura benar-benar menghilang. Wanita yang ia cintai itu sudah pergi entah kemana ia tidak tahu.

"Sudah ibu katakan Sasuke tapi kau tidak mendengarkan ibu dan memilih untuk menikahinya, sekarang bukan istri mu yang ibu cemaskan tapi anak mu cucu ibu." ujar Mikoto sambil memijit dahinya pelan. Ini sudah sembilan bulan sejak Sakura menghilang dan tidak berhasil di temukan.

"Sudahlah bu." sahut Sasuke prustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ibunya yang masih duduk disofa depan tv.

Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan area mansion rumahnya untuk pergi entah kemana yang mungkin bisa membuat hatinya menjadi lebih tenang.

Sasuke mengendari mobilnya dengan kecepatan sangat tinggi melewati jalan ibu kota Tokyo yang malam ini terlihat sepi dan basah akibat hujan yang mendera membasahi tanah ibu kota yang telah lama tidak di guyur hujan.

 **Ckiiiit...**

Sasuke mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak karena tanpa sengaja dia melihat gadis yang berkerudung panjang yang pernah ia temui sedang berlari menghindari hujan dan menghilang di balik gang.

"Sial! Kenapa aku tidak keluar dan menghentikan gadis itu?!" ujarnya kesal dan memukul stir dengan sangat kuat.

"Aaaaaaarrrgh!" teriaknya kesal.

 **...**

Naruto berlari melewati gang sempit dan gelap itu untuk cepat sampai ke apartemennya karena jika mau lewat jalan biasanya maka akan menghabiskan banyak waktu lama, memang sangat bahaya melewati gang sempit itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dia sudah sangat benar-benar basah oleh hujan dan hanya bisa memasrahkan keselamatannya kepada yang maha pelindung dan ternyata dia benar-benar selamat dari gang sempit.

Naruto kembali berlari menuju gedung apartemennya namun suara tangisan bayi membuat ia harus menghentikan langkah kakinya. Naruto menoleh dan melihat kesana-kemari sambil menutupi dahinya dari tetesan air hujan.

"Oeeekkk..." Naruto terkejut bukan main melihat bayi tertidur di bawah pohon dan hanya di tutupi payung berwarna biru yang lusuh bahkan sudah robek.

Dengan secepat mungkin Naruto mengambil bayi itu dan membawanya berlari memasuki gedung apartemen. Naruto sesegerah mungkin melepaskan pakaian bayi itu dan menggantinya dengan selimutnya yang tebal dan menyalakan penghangat ruangan lalu dengan tergesah-gesah ia mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya kemudian membuat air hangat lalu ia campur dengan air dingin.

Setelah suhu air itu tidak terlalu hangat, Naruto mencelupkan handuk putih ke dalam baskom lalu ia bersihkan tubuh bayi itu yang sejak tadi menangis keras, Naruto tidak tahu seperti apa mengurus bayi tapi untuk sekarang ia harus berusaha untuk membuat bayi itu merasa hangat.

Setelah membersihkan bayi itu, Naruto kembali membalut bayi berjenis kelamin perempuan itu dengan baju panjangnya hingga tiga lapis lalu ia menyelimuti tubuh bayi dan barulah ia gendong untuk menenangkan tangis sang bayi.

"Aduh gimana ini, aku kan belum pernah mengurus bayi apalagi bayi ini pasti sangat lapar, aku harus kasih apa? Aku belum tentu punya ASI, aku belum pernah hamil atau punya anak, kalau mau beli susu dan dot kayaknya gak mungkin." ujar Naruto resah. Malam ini hujan di sertai kilat dan guntur sangat mengerikan. Naruto tidak berani untuk keluar lagi.

"Sayang diem dong." pinta Naruto sendu.

"Apa aku coba aja kali ya." gumam Naruto ragu namun rasa ragu itu ia buang, perlahan Naruto membuka tiga kancing bajunya atasnya dan ia pun memberikan putingnya kepada sang bayi mungil itu.

"Bismillaahirrohmaanirrohim." ucap Naruto dan secara ajaib Naruto memiliki ASI yang membuat Naruto takjub dan tidak percaya. Ia pun menangis haru dan terus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada sang khalik.

"Sholaatullaah solamul laah alaa Thoha Rosuulillaah, Sholatullaah salaamullaah alaa yaa siin habibillaah..." Naruto pun menyanyikan sholawat nabi untuk bayi perempuan itu agar ia bisa lebih tenang dan sesuai perkiraannya. Bayi itu mulai tenang sambil meminum ASInya.

Naruto tersenyum setelah bayi itu tertidur nyenyak setelah ia lantunkan sholawat nabi, lagu ummi dan beberapa surat pendek dan di tutup surat Ar-Rahman.

"Sungguh malang nasib mu sayang. Siapa yang telah membuang mu hm? tanya Naruto pelan dan mengelus rambut hitam bayi itu lembut.

"Bolehkah aku mengurus mu dan menjadi ummi mu hm?" tanya Naruto lagi dan sedetik kemudian Naruto di buat cukup terkejut melihat kepala bayi itu yang terlihat mengangguk kecil.

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihatnya, "Kalau begitu kau harus punya nama." ujar Naruto sambil mecium dahi bayi dengan lembut.

"Sarada. Bagaimana apa kau suka?" dan sang bayi pun merespon dengan menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto. "Kau suka." Naruto tersenyum lebar karena sangat bahagia.

"Sarada. Uzumaki Sarada." putusnya.

 **Bersambung~**

Gak banyak kok chapternya cuma ada tiga dan akan di publis seminggu sekali mungkin kalau enggak sibuk. Favsfoll dan reviews jangan lupa ya.


	2. Sarada

Tidak semua orang suka dengan SasuSaku, tidak semua orang suka NaruHina, SasuHina ataupun NaruSaku. Dan karena itulah banyak readers bertengkar dan bermusuhan. Maksud saya menulis fanfic Romance Islami pair SasufemNaru bukan bermaksud untuk Yaoi tapi mencoba untuk berdakwah melalui tulisan. Saya sudah pernah menulis islami di SasuSaku dan NaruHina maka kali ini aku mau mencoba untuk SasufemNaru. Jika selami ini kalian sering membaca fanfic romance, action, drama, angst, adventure maka kali ini aku ingin berbagi ilmu melalui fanfic. Mungkin peminat fanfic islami itu sedikit tapi itu bukan berarti karya islami jelek tapi bermutu insya Allah.

 **~oOo~**

Sasuke segera bangun dari tidurnya setelah mendapat kabar dari ayah mertuanya yang mengatakan kalau ibu mertua dan istrinya saat ini berada di rumah sakit di daerah Suna.

Sasuke mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan celana training dan kaos hitam lalu cuci muka kemudian berlarian keluar rumah tak lupa ia mengambil kunci motor ninja miliknya agar bisa cepat sampai kerumah sakit.

"Sasuke mau kemana?" tanya Mikoto heran melihat Sasuke yang terburu-buru keluar rumah. Sasuke tidak menjawab sama sekali dan langsung memakai helmnya dan mengendari motornya keluar dari rumah.

Sesampai dirumah sakit, Sasuke bertemu dengan Kizashi yang sedang berbicara dengan resepsionist dan dari raut wajah Kizashi saat ini. Sasuke tahu kalau kali ini mereka sepertinya sudah terlambat.

"Ayah bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke cemas.

Kizashi menggeleng pelan, "Mereka memang berada disini beberapa hari yang lalu, Sakura melahirkan lalu mereka keluar dari rumah sakit sekitar jam lima pagi tadi." ujar Kizashi. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan menghirup napas sebanyak yang ia bisa lalu ia hembuskan.

"Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi..." lanjut Kizashi membuat Sasuke kembali membuka kedua matanya lagi. "Para suster mendengar bahwa Mebuki dan Sakura kemarin sore berdebat tentang anak kalian yang mungkin akan Mebuki jual atau buang." perkataan Kizashi sukses membuat tubuh Sasuke merosot jatuh ke lantai rumah sakit.

Hatinya begitu sakit dan perih mendengar apa yang Kizashi katakan. Anaknya, darah dagingnya, cintanya, separuh jiwa, raga dan napasnya akan di jual atau di buang. Mungkinkah saat ini anaknya telah tidak ada lagi di tangan Sakura?

Sasuke menangis dalam diam membuat Kizashi juga ikut menangis. Sasuke memukul-mukul dadanya kuat untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerang hatinya. Begitu teganyakah seorang nenek melakukan hal seperti itu kepada cucunya sendiri dikarenakan dendam dan benci? Serela itukah? Dan apakah Sakura berhasil melindungi anaknya yang bahkan Sasuke tidak tahu laki-laki atau perempuan.

Sungguh hewan saja yang tidak punya akal dan pikiran begitu mencintai anaknya. Ini manusia? Hanya tuhan yang tahu saat ini dimana anaknya dan semoga tuhan menitipkan darah dagingnya itu ke orang yang tepat.

Dan apakah engkau percaya akan adanya seorang tuhan eh Sasuke?

Sasuke menangis sesenggukkan dan berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit bersama Kizashi yang mengekor dari arah belakang. Beberapa orang pun hanya bisa melihat keduanya dari kejauhan dan siapapun akan tahu kalau saat ini hati pria tampan itu tengah berduka.

Aku memang tidak percaya akan adanya tuhan namun untuk kali ini aku berharap, jika memang tuhan itu ada maka ia sangat memohon kepada tuhan yang menguasai bumi dan langit untuk menjaga buah hatinya yang saat ini entah ada dimana.

Sementara itu di masjid Otsuka. Bayi kecil bernama Sarada baru saja selesai di adzankan oleh suami ibu Annisa dan sekarang semua teman-teman Naruto dengan segera berhamburan kearah Naruto demi melihat wajah sang bayi yang terlihat tersenyum saat di adzankan.

"Waaah imut sekali..." ujar Ino gemas sambil menoel-noel pipi Sarada.

"Ih jangan di cubit Ino." gerutu Tenten tidak suka dan menyingkirkan tangan Ino dari pipi Sarada.

"Is apaan sih kami Ten." balas Ino tajam.

"Dedek bayi kawaii." ucap Hinata lembut dan membiarkan jari kelingkingnya di genggam Sarada.

Naruto terkekeh geli melihat reaksi teman-temannya terhadap Sarada bahkan Sarada tampak diam tidak terganggu dengan keberisikkan mereka bahkan bayi mungil itu terlihat tersenyum seolah dirinya saat ini di kerumbuni oleh bidadari-bidadari dari kayangan.

"Dengan kau mengangkat Sarada sebagai putri mu maka kau harus siap Naruto." ujar Ibu Annisa dan Naruto mengangguk mengerti, dia tentu tahu maksud ibu Annisa apa. Menjadi seorang ibu tidaklah muda apalagi ia belum menikah dan dipastikan gunjingan akan ia dapatkan nanti.

"Aku siap." ujar Naruto sungguh-sungguh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lantunan Cinta**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 22 Oktober 2016 Sumatera Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Lima tahun kemudian]**

Ckiiiiit...

Sasuke mengerem mendadak mobilnya karena melihat seorang gadis kecil yang tiba-tiba menyebrang jalan. Seperti _deja vu_. Dulu ia pernah mengalami hal ini tapi itu dulu dan yang hampir ia tabrak adalah gadis dewasa dan ini gadis kecil yang juga mengenakan kerudung. Tunggu kerudung? Sasuke hampir menertawai dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun keluar dari dalam mobil untuk melihat keadaan gadis kecil yang hampir ia tabrak. Gadis kecil berkerudung biru muda dan memiliki telinga kucing itu sedang berjongkok dengan tubuh bergetar dan di kerumbuni banyak orang dan beberapa di antara mereka ada yang memuji gadis itu _kawaii._

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke tepat didepan gadis itu.

Gadis kecil bermanik hitam seperti batu jelaga itu mendongkkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke lama dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Sungguh gadis itu benar-benar sangat imut bahkan ada beberapa siswi SMA yang memfotonya apalagi kerudung gadis itu ada telinga kucing yang imut.

Gadis kecil itu berdiri dan masih menatap Sasuke lama. Ia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna biru dan baju berlengan panjang berwarna putih dan sebuah tas mungil berbentuk kepala kucing berwarna coklat menggantung di punggungnya bahkan sepatu gadis itu berwarna coklat dan berbentuk wajah kucing yang imut.

"Abiiiii..." serunya dan langsung menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukan yang erat dan sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut bukan main termasuk orang-orang yang melihatnya dan setelah mereka perhatikan wajah Sasuke memang mirip dengan gadis kecil itu dan mereka langsung menutup mulut mereka dengan tangan setelah tahu siapa Sasuke.

"Abi... Sarada rindu abi."

 _Deg!_

Sasuke terdiam dengan detak jantung yang tiba-tiba menggila. Sarada, namanya yang pernah ingin ia berikan kepada anaknya jika perempuan.

"Abiiiiii..." gadis itu melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah cemberut berkesan imut. Kalau saja gadis itu benar-benar anaknya pasti saat ini Sasuke sudah mencubit pipi gembilnya.

"Pak dia anak bapak? Masa gak kenal hampir di tabrak lagi." ujar seorang ibu-ibu mencibir.

Sasuke tidak mau ambil pusing dan langsung saja membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukkannya dan masuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah urusannya selesai ia akan mencari ayah dan ibu gadis kecil bernama Sarada. Tidak mungkin gadis itu putrinya bahkan Sakura belum pernah ia beritahu kalau ia ingin nama anak mereka Sarada jika perempuan. Dan sasuke tidak mungkin pula meninggalkkan gadis kecil itu begitu saja.

Dan panggilan abi, Sasuke awalnya tidak tahu panggilan itu tapi suatu hari ia pernah mendengar anak rekan bisnisnya asal Dubai memanggil rekannya dengan panggilan abi dan Sasuke beramsumsi bahwa abi adalah panggilan untuk ayah dalam bahasa Arab.

"Abi Sarada udah hapal surat Al-Baqarah hebatkan." ujar Sarada senang sambil tersenyum lebar dan Sasuke tidak tahu apa itu surat Al-Baqarah. Ia pun tersenyum tipis, "Bagus." ujarnya untuk menyenangkan hati Sarada.

"Kata ummi, Sarada harus hapal surat Ar-Rahman kalau mau ketemu sama abi dan Sarada udah hapal surat Ar-Rahman dan kata ummi mata Sarada dan abi itu sama."

Sekarang Sasuke tahu kenapa gadis kecil itu memanggilnya abi dan Ar-Rahman sepertinya Sasuke pernah mendengar kalimat itu. Dan seingatnya gadis bermata biru pernah melantunkan kata itu dalam lagu. Mungkinkah lagu itu berjudul surat Ar-Rahman?

"Kalau begitu coba kamu nyanyikan surat Ar-Rahmannya." ujar Sasuke memancing agar Sarada mau melantunkan lagu itu yang mungkin sama dengan yang gadis bermata biru nyanyikan.

"Kok nyanyi sih bi, kan surat itu di baca." ujar Sarada menimpali. Sasuke cengengesan dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan baru kali ini dia OOC di depan seorang gadis.

"Ya maksud abi di baca." ujar Sasuke membenarkan dan Sarada tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana saat benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu bergetar.

 _[Sasori]_

 _Cepatlah datang Sasuke, kau sudah terlambat._

 _Cafe Orange dekat jendela lantai satu._

Sasuke menaruh ponselnya keatas dashboard dan meminta Sarada untuk memulai membaca.

 _Bismillahirahmaanirahiim_

 _Arrahmaaan._

(Allah) Yang maha pengasih.

 _Allamal quraan._

Yang telah mengajarkan Al-Qur'an.

 _Kholaqol insaan._

Dia menciptakan manusia.

 _Allamahul bayaan._

Mengajarnya pandai berbicara.

 _Assyamsu walqomaru jihusbaan._

Matahari dan bulan beredar menurut perhitungan.

 _Waannajmu wassyajaru yasjudaan_.

Dan tetumbuhan dan pepohonan keduanya tunduk kepada-Nya

 _Waassamaaa a rofa a haa wawado al miiyzaan._

Dan langit telah Ditinggikan-Nya dan Dia Ciptakan keseimbangan.

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menatap Sarada lama, lagunya sama, nadanya juga sama. Hingga suara klakson mobil berhasil menyadarkannya untuk kembali melajukan mobilnya sambil mendengarkan lantunan ayat-ayat dari bibir mungil Sarada.

 _Allatat ghow filmizaan._

Agar kamu jangan merusak keseimbangan itu.

 _Wa a qiymulwazna bilqisti walaa tughsiruul miiyzaan._

Dan tegakkanlah keseimbangan itu dengan adil dan janganlah kamu mengurangi keseimbangan itu.

 _Wal ardo wado a haa lil anaam._

Dan bumi telah Dibentangkan-Nya untuk makhluk-Nya.

 _Piyhaa paa kihatuwwannakhlu zaa tuul akmaam._

Di dalamnya ada buah-buahan dan pohon kurma yang mempunyai kelopak mayang.

 _Walhabbu zul aspi warroyhaan._

Dan biji-bijian yang berkulit dan bunga-bunga yang harum bunganya.

 _Pabia ayyi aa laaa i robbukumaa tukazzibaan._

Maka nikmat Tuhann-mu yang manakah yang kamu dustakan?

 _Kholaqol insaana min solsoolin kaalpakhkhoor._

Dia menciptakan manusia dari tanah kering seperti tembikar.

 _Wa kholaqol jaanna mimmaa rojimminnaar._

Dan Dia menciptakan jin dari nyala api tanpa asap.

 _Pabia ayyi aa laaa i robbukumaa tukazzibaan._

Maka nikmat Tuhann-mu yang manakah yang kamu dustakan?

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia mendengar setiap lantunan ayat-ayat dari bibir Sarada. Sungguh ia sangat merasa bahagia dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya. Hatinya terasa tenang dan damai seolah semua beban yang selama ini ia tanggung terangkat semua dan menghilang entah kemana.

Sesampainya di sebuah cafe berlebel halal, Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil dan tak lupa menghampus air matanya yang mengalir dan Sarada telah selesai dengan bacaannya.

"Abi gendong!" seru Sarada manja sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia serasa memiliki seorang putri saja, andai anaknya berhasil ia temukan pasti seperti ini rasanya tapi apa dayanya, ia bahkan sudah menyewa banyak detektif untuk mencari istri dan anaknya tapi tidak tidak ada hasilnya.

Sasuke menggendong Sarada dengan erat dan Sarada mengalunkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke, "Sarada sayang abi." ucap Sarada lembut sambil mencium lesung pipi Sasuke. Sasuke terhenti dan menatap sepasang mata jelaga milik Sarada yang memancarkan kerinduan.

Jatung Sasuke berdetak kencang sama seperti saat ia mendengar Sarada membaca surat Ar-Rahman dan entah kenapa hatinya seolah menyatu dengan hati Sarada seperti ada kontak batin antara keduanya. Sasuke tersenyum dan tanpa sadar ia mencium dahi Sarada lembut. "Abi juga sayang Sarada, sangat sayang." ungkapnya tanpa ia sadari karena kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa beban dari bibirnya.

 **...**

Sasori mengeriyit bingung dan heran melihat kedatangan Sasuke yang tidak wajar? Ya tidak wajar, Sasuke datang bersama seorang gadis kecil dan menanggapi setiap kalimat yang gadis kecil berkerudung lucu katakan bahkan ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum. Sasori ingin menampar dirinya saat ini juga dan ia lakukan dan ternyata sakit ini nyata bukan mimpi.

Itu benar-benar Sasuke. Tunggu, bukankah Sasuke sering tanya soal gadis berkerudung, apa Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan gadis berkerudung? Tak apa itu bukan masalah baginya tapi kali ini gadis kecil dan mungil yang bahkan belum genap usia tujuh tahun.

Sasori menepuk dahinya pelan, ia harus mengingatkan Sasuke kali ini.

"Kau terlambat." ujar Sasori dingin dan Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya. Seorang pria berkewarganegaraan Indonesia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke.

"Ahmad Zidan Rifa'i dan seketaris ku Dani Alfaro." ujarnya memperkenalkan diri dan memperkenalkan seketarisnya sambil tersenyum.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Maaf aku datang terlambat." sahut Sasuke, pria bernama Zidan itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali duduk begitu juga dengan Dani setelah berjabat tangan pula dengan Sasuke.

"Abiiiii..." seru Sarada manja saat Sasuke hendak melepaskan gendongannya dan terpaksa Sasuke harus memangku Sarada karena gadis kecil itu tidak mau pisah dari Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi pedofil?" tanya Sasori berbisik dalam bahasa Jepang yang pasih dan tentu tidak di mengerti oleh klien mereka.

"Apa maksud mu baka?!" tanya Sasuke balik dengan nada tajam.

Sasori berdecih pelan melihat Sasuke lalu kembali menatap kliennya dan mengbrol soal kerja sama yang akan mereka laksanakan dan inilah kebiasaan Sasuke setiap mendapat tamu dari negeri yang mayoritas beragama Islam. Ia akan membawa tamu-tamunya ke resto atau cafe berlebel halal dan cafe Orange adalah cafe yang baru saja di buka bulan ini.

"Abi aku hapal surat Muhammad mau denger gak?" tanya Sarada saat Sasuke sibuk berdiskusi dengan kliennya.

"Anak bapak hebat." puji Zidan mendengar apa yang Sarada katakan dan jangan bilang dia tahu bahasa Jepang kalau iya Sasuke berharap Zidan tidak mendengar perkataan gila Sasori tadi.

"Aaa... Iya." Sasuke mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang mendengarnya, entahlah mendengar Sarada di puji sebagai anaknya membuat ia bahagia dan bangga.

"Di Indonesia ada sebuah acara tv yang mana banyak anak-anak usia lima tahun hingga sepuluh tahun hapal Al-Qur'an. Dan ini sebuah kebanggan bagi setiap orang tua." ujar Zidan memberitahukan.

Sasori menatap Zidan tidak percaya, yang benar saja anak kecil hapal Al-Qur'an yang tebalnya seperti kamus. "Kau bercanda?" tanya Sasori penasaran. Dia tahu Al-Qur'an meski tidak pernah melihat isinya, ia hanya melihat Al-Qur'an dari sebuah acara tv yang membahas Al-Qur'an.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong, kau bisa melihatnya lewat Youtobe." jawab Zidan.

Sasori tersenyum sambil mengangguk mengerti, "Ternyata anak-anak Indonesia itu hebat." puji Sasori.

"Kitab yang selalu di baca berulang-ulang setiap hari dan di hapalkan hanya Al-Qur'an. Dan sebuah anugerah bagi setiap orang tua yang berhasil mendidik anak-anak mereka sebagai penghapal Al-Qur'an." sahut Dani membuat Sasuke semakin bangga kepada Sarada.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka tentang kerja sama dan Sarada menggembungkan pipinya sebal karena Sasuke mengabaikannya tapi Zidan ingin di akhir setelah pembicaraan mereka, Sarada membacakan surat Muhammad membuat Sarada tersenyum senang yang mengudang tawa mereka berempat.

Sementara itu Naruto tengah sibuk di dalam ruangannya untuk memeriksa pemasukkan cafenya seminggu ini lalu ponselnya bergetar pelan pertanda ada telpon yang masuk.

 **Ino**

Naruto bergumam pelan menyebut nama sahabat baiknya itu dan langsung saja ia jawab.

"Assalamu'alaikum?" sahut Naruto.

" _Wa'alaikumsalam Naruto gawat!"_ seru Ino dari sebrang sana hingga membuat Naruto harus menyingkirkan ponselnya dari telinga sebelum telinganya harus diperiksakan ke THT.

"Ada apa Ino? Santai aja, ambil napas dan hembuskan." ujar Naruto.

Ino pun melakukan apa yang Naruto katakan.

" _Sudah."_ ucapnya.

"Katakan ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

" _Sarada menghilang saat aku ajak main ke Yoyogi Park!"_

 **...**

Naruto buru-buru keluar dari ruang kerjanya, tidak peduli kalau banyak karyawannya yang membungkukkan badan memberi hormat atau memberikan salam baginya muslim karena saat ini ia terlalu cemas akan dimana keberadaan permata hatinya itu.

Baru saja Naruto akan keluar dari cafe, telinganya menangkap suara Sarada yang sedang melantunkan surat Muhammad. Lantas ia menoleh dan melihat Saradanya sedang duduk dipangkuan seorang pria dewasa yang sedang tersenyum bangga dan sesekali mengecup ubun-ubun kepala Sarada.

Naruto pun datang menghampiri mereka setelah mengirim pesan kepada Ino bahwa ia sudah menemukan Sarada.

Zidan tersenyum senang mendengarkan surat Muhammad dan tak berhenti memuji Sarada lalu ia pun berdiri dari duduknya untuk pamit undur diri, "Saya pikir anda bukan seorang muslim tapi melihat putri anda, saya yakin kalau anda adalah muslim yang baik." Sasuke tersenyum dengan sangat terpaksa mendengar perkataan Zidan.

"Ummi." panggil Sarada saat melihat kedatangan Naruto yang lantas membuat mereka semua menoleh dan melihat kearah Naruto.

"Istri anda juga sholeha dan cantik."

Istri? Naruto menatap Zidan bingung.

Yah di lihat dari penampilan saja, semua orang sudah tahu kalau Naruto itu muslimah di lihat dari pakaianya yang syar'i. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto pun cukup terkejut.

Setelah kepergian Zidan bersama seketarisnya barulah Sasuke kembali duduk dan meminta Naruto untuk duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Sasuke menghela napas lesu. Gadis bermata biru, akhirnya mereka bisa kembali bertemu dan Sarada memanggilnya ummi. Mungkinkah gadis itu telah menikah? Dan apa yang terjadi padamu Sasuke? Patah hati?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu menceritakan semuanya tentang dirinya yang bertemu dengan Sarada dan Sarada yang selalu menempel kepadanya dan tidak mau lepas.

"Sarada, paman Sasuke sangat sibuk sayang, sini sama ummi." ujar Naruto sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya kedepan berharap putri kecilnya itu mau menerima ulurangan tangannya tapi ternyata tidak.

"Bukan paman tapi abi!" seru Sarada kesal.

"Sarada tidak boleh berkata keras sayang." tegur Naruto lembut dan berhasil membuat Sarada menundukkan kepalanya.

Iya tahu apa yang Sarada rasakan saat ini, putri kecilnya itu rindu akan sosok ayah. Sarada sering bertanya soal ayah dan Naruto pun berasumsi mungkin wajah Sarada mirip ayahnya maka dari itu ia bilang kalau wajah Sarada mirip ayahnya.

Dan Sarada bukanlah gadis yang muda di bohongi atau mudah untuk di tipu. Banyak pria memiliki manik yang hampir sama dengannya tapi Sarada tahu mereka bukan ayahnya bahkan Sarada pernah menangis meraung-raung saat seorang pria datang kepada Naruto berniat untuk melamar padahal pria itu memiliki warna manik yang sama dengan Sarada tapi Sarada semakin jadi menangis bahkan sampai jatuh sakit maka dari itu Naruto tidak mau menikah jika itu membuat Sarada putri angkatnya menangis dan sakit dan karena itulah di usianya yang ke dua puluh tiga tahun, Naruto masih single padahal pria sholeh sudah banyak yang ngantri untuk melamarnya tapi apa yang mereka bisa lakukan jika bidadari kecil itu sudah menangis maka Naruto akan lebih memperdulikan bidadari mungil itu ketimbang pria sholeh yang hendak melamar.

"Abi mau kerja dulu ya dan abi janji nanti abi akan selalu datang untuk bermain sama Sarada. Sekarang abi harus kerja biar bisa beli mainan untuk Sarada." ujar Sasuke lembut.

"Abi bohong!" seru Sarada tak suka. Naruto menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sungguh ia bingung kenapa gadis kecil itu begitu keras kepala dan punya pendirian yang teguh padahal usianya belum genap enam tahun.

Naruto sangat ingat saat usia Sarada empat tahun, gadis kecil itu ngotot mau pakai kerudung seperti Naruto lalu saat usianya menginjak lima tahun. Sarada menangis merengek kepada Naruto ingin pergi ke Mekkah setelah melihat siaran tv tentang kota Mekkah dan ia pun berjanji kepada Sarada bahwa suatu hari nanti mereka akan kesana setelah uang tabungan Naruto cukup dan apa yang gadis kecil itu lakukan? Ia juga ikut nabung.

Dan di balik itu semua Naruto sangat merasa beruntung memiliki Sarada sebagai putrinya walapun hanya anak angkat.

Sarada mulai kembali merengek saat Sasuke melepaskan pelukkannya dan Naruto pun sedikit takut melihatnya pasalnya setelah menangis karena tidak di turuti apa yang Sarada inginkan maka gadis kecil itu akan jatuh sakit apalagi jika Sasuke benar-benar akan pergi dan tidak kembali lagi.

"Gak mau!" bentak Sarada kencang sambil menangis tersedu membuat Sasuke tidak tega melihatnya, ia pun menggendong Sarada erat dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan bohong.

Sasori menatap Sasuke prihatin, ternyata pesona seorang Uchiha benar-benar kuat, pikirnya. Bahkan anak kecil bisa jatuh hati pada Sasuke.

"Naruto apa boleh Sarada aku ajak ke perusahaan ku? Kau tenang saja dia tidak akan apa-apa kok. Kalau kau khawatir kau bisa menelpon ku atau datang ke perusahaan ku. Aku tidak tega melihat Sarada yang terus menangis." ujar Sasuke lalu memerintahkan Sasori untuk memberikan kartu namanya yang ada di dalam dompetnya.

Sasori mengambil dompet Sasuke yang tergeletak di atas meja dan mengeluarkan kartu nama Sasuke lalu di berikan kepada Naruto.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku sangat minta maaf karena dia membuat mu repot." ujar Naruto tidak enak hati tapi Sasuke malah tersenyum.

"Dia tidak merepotkan malah aku senang bisa mendengarkan dia terus membaca surat-surat yang ada di dalam Al-Qur'an." balas Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan tangis Sarada akhirnya reda.

Naruto pun mengantarkan ketiganya keluar dari cafe karena Sasuke masih memiliki banyak perkerjaan saat ini.

 **...**

"Hari ini kau punya rapat Sasuke." ujar Sasori mengingatkan setelah mereka sampai di loby perusahaan.

"Kapan waktunya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sekitar lima belas menit lagi." jawab Sasori sambil melihat layar tab yang ada di tangannya.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti dan mereka kembali berjalan untuk memasuk ke dalam lift khusus. Banyak karyawan yang heran melihat Sasuke hari ini pasalnya, president direktur Th Uchiha Group itu tidak pernah membawa anak kecil dan sekarang? Apa president direktur merkea itu sudah menikah secara diam-diam? Entahlah mereka tidak tahu.

Hari ini rapat ada suasana yang berbeda dan semuanya pasti sudah tahukan?

Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di kursi kebesaraanya sementara Sarada duduk nyaman di pangkuan Sasuke sambil melirik-lirik orang-orang yang sedang berdiskusi.

"Abi harganya terlalu murah nanti rugi." ujar Sarada tiba-tiba membuat suasana dalam ruangan hening seketika.

"Kata ummi barang murah belum tentu bagus dan barang mahal belum tentu juga bagus tapi harus di buktikan kualitasnya." ujarnya lagi membuat Sasuke hampir tertawa mendengarnya. Sarada masih kecil tapi cerdas. Sejak tadi mereka memang sedang membicarakan soal harga dari beberapa perusahaan proferti yang siap memberikan pelayan terbaik mereka untuk perusahaan Sasuke yang saat ini tengah ingin membangun rumah sakit terbesar dan terbaik di Asia.

"Anak pintar." puji Sasuke sambil mengelus kepala Sarada bahkan banyak karyawan yang kagum dengan Sarada.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengantar Sarada pulang kerumah, Sasuke segera memainkan ponselnya untuk membuka internet dan mendownload semua surat MP3 agar nanti dapat ia dengarkan di rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah pun Sasuke segera membersihkan diri dan kembali memainkan ponselnya untuk mencari informasi-informasi di internet tentang Islam bahkan ia pun membuka youtobe jika tidak puas melalui google.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk!" jawab Sasuke.

Pintu kamar Sasuke perlahan terbuka dan sosok Mikoto masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Ia pun duduk disamping Sasuke yang masih fokus memainkan ponselnya sambil memeluk guling.

"Ada yang ingin ibu bicarakan." ujar Mikoto.

"Katakan saja bu." ujar Sasuke dan masih sibuk memainkan ponselnya.

Mikoto mengambil ponsel Sasuke dan menaruhnya di atas meja nakas, "Dengarkan dan perhatian ibu saat bicara Sasuke." tegur Mikoto. Sasuke menghela napas dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Ibu punya teman..."

Perjodohan lagi. Pikir Sasuke gemas, ia pun memotong perkataan ibunya sebelum kalimat itu kembali berlanjut.

"Tapi dia seorang mus–"

"Aku telah menemukan seorang wanita yang aku cinta bu." potong Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau tidak trauma lagi dengan pernikahan?" tanya Mikoto antusias.

"..." Sasuke terdiam tidak menjawab. Naruto sudah punya anak berarti sudah menikah tapi kata kenapa Sarada memanggilnya abi? Apa mungkin suami Naruto sudah meninggal dan Sarada rindu sosok ayah mangkanya memanggilnya ayah kalau memang benar maka ini kesempatan emas untuknya.

"Iya bu dan nanti akan aku kenalkan di waktu yang tepat karena dia gadis yang berbeda dan aku yakin dialah wanita yang akan menemani hari-hari ku yang akan datang." ujar Sasuke mantap.

Mikoto tersenyum senang mendengarnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu yang kamu rasakan, ibu senang mendengarnya kalau begitu ibu harus kembali menemui ayah mu dan mengatakan kalau kau sudah tidak trauma dengan pernikahan." ujar Mikoto dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Iya bu." sahut Sasuke dan Mikoto pun berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke, tak lupa ia tutup kembali dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pencarian informasi tentang agama yang akan ia peluk dalam waktu dekat dan setelah tiga puluh tahun hidup, akhirnya ia menemukan sercecah cahaya yang terang, cahaya yang akan membawanya menuju cinta-Nya yang suci.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awalnya aku tidak mengenal Dia.**

 **Tapi, melalui dirimu aku mengenal diri-Nya.**

 **Setiap lantunan cinta mu membuat ku tenang dan seolah melupakan segala kesusahanku.**

 **Karena engkau, aku seperti orang gila yang mencari-cari lagu cinta penenang jiwa itu.**

 **Karena engkau, aku selalu membayangkan bahwa nada-nada cinta itu mengalir dan mengalun lembut di pendengaranku.**

 **Karena engkau, aku melihat cahaya-Nya.**

 **Wahai bidadari surga.**

 **Engkau begitu suci dan bersih seperti kain sutra berwarna hijau, cinta mu begitu tulus untuk-Nya.**

 **Bolehkah diriku juga merasakan cinta dari dirimu wahai bidadari surga?**

 **Tapi apakah aku pantas bersanding bersama mu?**

 **Aku hanyalah seseorang yang jauh dari kata layak untuk mu tapi selain belajar mencintai diri-Nya, aku juga berharap engkau mau bersama dengan diriku yang banyak lumuran dosa ini.**

 **Wahai bidadari surga aku ingin belajar mencinta-Nya dengan tulus bukan karena aku menyukai dirimu tapi karena engkau mengenalkan diriku kepada-Nya secara tidak langsung.**

 **Dan saat aku benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada-Nya aku melihat cahaya indah dari dirimu.**

 **Cahaya putih yang begitu bersih dan suci tapi sekali lagi apa aku pantas bersamamu?**

 **[Bersambung]**


	3. Harap Dibaca

Pemberitahuan untuk semua pembaca karya Mitsuki, tulisan ini Mitsuki post di semua fanfic SFN Mitsuki. Harap di baca dan di pahami apa yang aku maskud.

Pertama-tama aku ucapkan Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca karya-karya Mitsuki apalagi kalau meninggalkan reviews.

Oh ya disini aku ingin menegaskan sesuatu dan ini adalah komentar dari salah satu orang membaca fanfic SFN karyaku.

 **Miris**

 **Mending ini temanya nggak usah Islami mbak. Nggak cocok. Ya Allah ampunilah mereka yang meghalalkan agama-Mu demi yang haram lagi dilaknat oleh agama-Mu. Miris anak muda kekinian**

 **Nauzubillah min dzalik. Anak muda kekinian menggunakan agama asalkan pair yaoi mereka dianggap halal disisi agama. Naruto mau dijadikan fem masih toh tokohnya Naruto?**

Tidak semua orang suka pair SasuSaku, SasuHina, NaruHina, NaruSaku dan lainnya. Dan banyak pecinta Naruto menjadi musuh atau malah bertengkar dikarenakan pair yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka sukai.

Aku sudah pernah menulis fanfic ISLAMI di SasuSaku dan NaruHina dan hasilnya baik, banyak yang suka.

Maksudku menulis fanfic islami di SasuFemNaru karena tokoh Naruto itu menjadi wanita bukan laki-laki kalau versi ceweknya mungkin di sebut sebagai Naruko tapi ada juga yang tidak suka dengan Naruko.

Aku ingin berdakwah disini mangkanya aku tulis fanfic Islami di pari SasuFemNaru bukan SasuNaru kalau SasuNaru baru Yaoi.

Aku tidak punya maksud apapun kecuali berdakwah dengan menulis fanfic Islami SFN.

Aku yakin hampir kalian semua yang ada di FFN pasti jarang ketemu bacaan yang Islami. Selalu baca Romance, Drama, Family, Gore, Action, Fantasy DLL.

Aku juga menulis di Romace DKK tapi sesekali aku akan menulis Islami untuk kalian dan menyelipkan beberapa informasi yang belum kalian ketahui atau yang sudah kalian ketahui.

Aku ingin hati kalian damai saat membaca fanfic Islami karena aku akui, saat aku membaca sebuah cerita Islami hatiku terasa damai seolah masuk ke dalam cerita dan membawa suasana baru seolah hari esok harus menjadi lebih baik.

Aku tidak melarang kalian untuk membaca fanfic Romance dan lainnya kok.

Ketika kalian membaca pasti kalian menghayal iyakan?

Lalu saat ada adegan dewasa kalian pasti membayangkannya kan?

Aku juga seperti itu aku juga sering baca rating M tapi di sisi lain aku berpikir itu tidaklah baik bagi pikiran kita karena secara tidak langsung itu sangat memperngaruhi kita agar bisa merasakan apa itu sex. Benar atau tidak?

Di dalam fanfic islami tidak ada adegan dewasa alias M itu.

Hubungan intim di dalam Islam itu punya cara. Malam pertama ada baiknya sholat sunah 2 rakaat terlebih dahulu lalu saling memuji satu sama lain agar merasa nyaman satu sama lain dan menciptakan suasana romantis lalu suami mendoakan istrinya lalu mencium dahi istrinya dan sebelum berhubungan badan ada baiknya suami mengucapkan basmalah agar setan tidak ikut serta dalam berhubungan intim karena malaikat juga akan pergi saat kalian melakukan hal tersebut karena malaikat merasa malu melihatnya.

Maka dari itu aku menuliskan fanfic islami, aku ingin kalian tahu seperti apa rumah tangga islami, hubungan antara anak dan orang tua dan seperti apa pernikahan yang di dasari cinta kepada Allah.

Jangan menjudge seseorang kalau tidak tahu maksud orang tersebut.

Jadi ini terakhir kalinya aku menegaskan bahwa aku menulis fanfic Islami SFN bukan maksud untuk YAOI tapi berdakwah.

Jika aku menemukan komentar seperti itu lagi aku akan menghentikan fanfic itu agar tidak di update lagi karena aku terlalu malas untuk menanggapi hal yang seperti ini lagi.


	4. Putriku?

"Pergi!" bentak Fugaku keras sambil menatap Itachi tajam.

Dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi banyak luka lebam, Itachi bangkit dari posisinya yang tengkurap dilantai mamer setelah di hajar dan ditendang oleh ayahnya barusan.

"Mas!" seru seorang wanita muda berkerudung hijau muda, menatap Itachi sendu bahkan kedua matanya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan setetes demi setetes liquid bening.

Wanita muda itu hendak membantu Itachi untuk berdiri namun Itachi menolaknya dan melemparkan senyuman terbaiknya kepada wanita itu. "Tak Apa, Anis." katanya lembut membuat wanita yang dipanggil Anis itu tidak kuasa menahan air matanya yang sudah membeludak memunuhi kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Mas Itachi." gumam Anis pelan disela isak tangisnya karena melihat pria yang telah menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu kini terlihat begitu memprihatinkan.

"Aku minta maaf kalau aku telah membuat ayah dan ibu kecewa, marah dan kesal kepadaku tapi yah, bu. Sebenci apapun kalian kepadaku, aku akan tetap menyayangi kalian dan menghormati kalian sebagai orang tua ku. Aku berjanji akan selalu berkunjung kerumah ini untuk melihat keadaan kalian meski aku harus berakhir seperti ini, itu bukan masalah karena yang terpenting aku bisa melihat kalian dalam keadaan sehat dan juga bahagia." kata Itachi lembut sambil tersenyum tulus kearah Fugaku dan Mikoto yang berdiri dihadapannya, kemudian ia pun berbalik kebelakang dan dengan sigap Anis memeluk lengan Itachi dan membantu suaminya itu untuk berjalan keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Anis pamit, yah, bu." kata Anis pelan tanpa berani menatap kedua mata Fugaku dan Mikoto yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dan Itachi.

"Maaf ya Mas, karena aku kau jadi seperti ini." kata Anis pelan sambil menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tanggan kirinya.

"Ini bukan salah mu Anis, sudah jangan menangis." kata Itachi menenangkan istrinya yang sejak tadi menangis melihatnya di hajar oleh Fugaku.

Dengan penuh kelembutan, Itachi mengusap kedua pipi Anis yang basah oleh air mata lalu di ciumnya dahi Anis dengan penuh cinta, "Kita pulang ke Indonesia besok pagi, tak apakan?" tanya Itachi dan Anis hanya mengangguk pelan, mereka kembali berjalan bersama menuju pintu keluar dan berhenti di depan teras rumah untuk sebentar.

"Langit di Tokyo dan Yogyakarta itu sama hanya saja, dimana tempat kita menginjakkan kakilah yang berbeda." kata Itachi pelan sambil melihat langit malam yang di penuhi bintang.

"Baka." ucap Sasuke ketus.

Itachi menoleh kesamping saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke dan melihat adik satu-satunya itu sedang berdiri sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya ke salah satu pilar.

"Apa kabar mu otouto?" sapa Itachi melihat adiknya.

Sasuke berdecih pelan mendengarnya. "Kau menyembah sesuatu yang tidak terlihat, bodoh sekali." ejek Sasuke menatap Itachi sinis namun Itachi tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menjawab. "Tuhan ku memang tidak bisa di lihat tapi bisa di rasakan."

Sasuke tertawa meremehkan mendengarnya, "Cih kau lucu sekali." Sasuke berdecih pelan.

"Suatu hari nanti kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Sasuke." kata Itachi sebelum beranjak pergi bersama istrinya, meninggal Sasuke yang hanya diam memikirkan apa yang Itachi katakan barusan. "Dalam mimpimu." desis Sasuke pelan kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lantunan Cinta**

 **Chapter 3**

 **SasufemNaru**

 **T**

 **Romance . Islami . Drama**

 **Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 26 Oktober 2016**

 **Sumatera Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cahaya Cinta**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke termenung menatap bulan dari balik balkon kamarnya seraya mendengarkan lantunan ayat-ayat suci Al-Qur'an melalui ponselnya.

" _Suatu hari nanti kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan Sasuke."_

Perkataan Itachi delapan tahun yang lalu kembali berputar di dalam kepalanya. Itachi Uchiha, kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki terusir dari rumah karena memeluk Islam sebagai agamanya namun perjuangan Itachi yang selalu pulang kerumah maksimal dua bulan sekali akhirnya membuahkan hasil, ayah dan ibu menerimanya kembali.

Maka dari itulah sekarang kakaknya itu sudah kembali kerumah sekitar dua tahun yang lalu dengan istrinya yang seorang warga negara Indonesia bernama Annisa Al Afsheen dan sering di panggil Anis. Dia seorang wanita yang memiliki akhlak yang baik dan selalu bertutur kata yang lemah lembut, membuat ibunya begitu menyayangi Anis.

Andai Sakura masih ada, tapi untuk apa berandai kalau orang tuanya saja tidak suka dengan dirinya yang menikahi Sakura secara diam-diam dan apa yang di takutkan oleh kedua orang tuanya akhirnya benar terjadi, Sakura pergi dan anaknya entah ada dimana saat ini. Jika waktu dapat di putar kembali, Sasuke akan selalu ada disisi Sakura agar istrinya itu tidak dibawa pergi, dan mungkin sekarang ini ia bisa merasakan apa itu bahagia bersama keluarga kecilnya namun sekarang itu hanyalah sebuah angan-angan semata.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati setiap lantunan yang kini berada dalam pendengarannya dan saat lantunan itu berakhir, Sasuke kembali membuka kedua matanya sambil melepaskan headset yang terpasang di telinganya lalu melihat seorang gadis kecil sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memainkan kembang api yang ada di tangannya lalu sosok kakaknya Itachi muncul dan memberikan satu lidi kembang api lagi.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar dengan membuka mulutnya lebar tanpa ada suara yang jelas karena gadis kecil itu bisu. Dia hanya mampu mengeluarkan suara-suara gumaman tidak jelas namun di usianya yang kecil itu dia hapal Al-Qur'an. Ia selalu menggerakan tangannya untuk berkomunikasi begitu juga dengan menghapal Al-Qur'an karena baginya meski ia tidak bisa bicara bukan berarti dia tidak bisa menghapal.

Sasuke tersenyum haru, meski anak itu bisu. Itachi dan Anis tidak sedih sama sekali malah bersyukur telah diberi anak seperti Uchiha Yumi Al Afsheen dan Al Afsheen sendiri berarti bintang bersinar di langit Arab. Yumi adalah bintang yang paling bersinar bagi kedua orang tuanya dan bintang yang membawa cahaya di balik kegelapan.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat Yumi tertawa lepas walaupun yang terdengar hanya gumaman yang tidak jelas lalu sosok wanita berkerudung panjang datang sambil membawa dua gelas coklat hangat.

"Ayo minum dulu coklatnya sayang." ujar Anis sambil tersenyum cerah. Meski Yumi bisu bukan berarti ia tidak bisa mendengar. Gadis itu bisa mendengar dengan sangat baik.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, andai anaknya saat ini ada.

"Dziiiiiiiiii~" suara Yumi kembali terdengar dan Sasuke langsung melihat ke bawah tepat dimana Yumi memanggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Dziiiiiiii~" _Jii-san._

Sasuke tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Yumi. Itachi menggendong Yumi dan ikut melambaikan tangannya membuat Sasuke mendengus geli sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Turunlah! Yumi rindu pamannya!" seru Itachi.

"Hn." hanya itu yang Sasuke gumamkan dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya kemudian turun kelantai satu menuju teras belakang rumah untuk menemui kakaknya dan sekaligus untuk bertanya-tanya soal Islam.

Yumi tersenyum melihat kedatangan Sasuke. Yumi menggerakan kedua tangannya untuk berkomunikasi. _"Aku rindu paman."_

"Aku juga." jawab Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut Yumi gemas lalu menggendong gadis kecil itu kepangkuannya.

"Mau coklat panas Sasuke?" tanya Anis lembut.

"Iya kak." jawab Sasuke.

Anis kembali masuk ke dalam rumah untuk membuatkan Sasuke coklat panas.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan disini Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sambil meletakan cangkir berisi coklat panas keatas meja setelah di minumnya setengah.

"Baik. Dan bagaimana dengan yang di Indonesia?" tanya Sasuke balik dengan nada lembut.

"Sangat baik." jawab Itachi sambil terkekeh pelan membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung. "Apa?" tanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi apa aku salah dengar?" tanya Itachi yang masih senan tiasa memasang senyuman gelinya.

"Apanya yang salah dengar?" Sasuke balik tanya.

"Cara mu bicara jauh lebih lembut dan halus." jawab Itachi membuat Sasuke terdiam. "Biasanya cara mu bicara itu sangat angkuh dan sinis dan ada apa kali ini? Apakah ada hal yang baik?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada mu kak." ujar Sasuke jujur. Itachi mengangguk mengerti. "Katakan!"

"Kenapa kau bisa mempercayai Islam dan yakin bahwa agama itu benar?"

Itachi tersenyum tipis seraya mengambil gelasnya lagi untuk meminum coklat hangat buatan istrinya.

 **Trek!**

Itachi meletakkan kembali gelasnya dan menatap Sasuke intens. "Aku penasaran." jawabnya singkat dan Sasuke masih diam mendengarkan karena dia tahu bahwa Itachi pasti akan menjelaskan apa maksud dari kata penasaran itu.

"Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menginjakkan kaki di Yogyakarta, aku mendapat seorang teman yang sekaligus pemanduku selama di kota itu, namanya Azzam. Aku menyukai pria itu karena dia sangat ramah hingga suatu hari dia ingin menghadiri sebuah acara seminar keagamaan dan tidak mungkin mengajak diriku tapi aku bersikeras untuk ikut dan akhirnya dia mengajakku.

"Aku mendengarkan dengan sangat baik penjelasan-penjelasan pemateri yang mereka panggil pak kiai. Aku penasaran dengan Islam lalu akupun bertanya panjang lebar tentang Al-Qur'an yang menurut ku itu tidak benar dan akhirnya kami pun berdebat panjang." Itachi tersenyum kecil seraya menundukan pandangannya.

"Aku kalah dalam perdebatan itu dan aku kesal karena kalah hingga setelah pulang dari seminar itu, aku meminta Azzam untuk membelikan aku Al-Qur'an yang ada terjemahannya dan Azzam menyanggupinya. Saat aku hendak membuka Al-Qur'an, Azzam berkata, bahwa ada baiknya jika aku mengambil air wudhu terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak mengerti karena amarah terlalu menguasai hatiku saat itu tapi Azzam hanya tersenyum kemudian mengajarkan aku tata cara berwudhu.

"Malam harinya aku mengikuti saran Azzam untuk berwudhu dan entah kenapa hatiku yang semulanya penuh amarah lenyap entah kemana bergantikan dengan rasa sejuk yang menenangkan lalu aku pun membuka Al-Qur'an dan membaca terjemahaannya karena tidak mengerti bahasa Arab.

"Aku bertekad untuk menemukan kesalahan dalam Al-Qur'an dan buku-buku hadist yang diberikan Azzam sebagai refrensi untukku pun aku baca, katanya hadist-hadist itu menjelaskan isi Al-Qur'an yang mungkin nanti tidak aku mengerti bahkan ia juga meminjamkan aku buku Sirah Nabawiyah padahal aku tidak butuh tapi dia berkata kalau buku-buku itu aku butuhkan untuk menemukan kesalahan Al-Qur'an. Dia seolah mendukungku dengan mencari kesalahan Al-Qur'an padahal Al-Qur'an adalah kitab agamanya. Aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya itu apalagi dia hanya tersenyum saat aku bilang ingin mencari kesalahan Al-Qur'an.

"Dalam waktu seminggu aku mempelajari Al-Qur'an dan mencatat beberapa hal yang aku kurang pahami lalu membaca buku hadist-hadist yang tebalnya seperti kamus kemudian Sirah Nabawiyah. Waktu seminggu bagiku sangat kurang panjang, aku menunda kepulanganku Jakarta.

"Dua bulan aku pelajari apa itu Islam dan..." Itachi tersenyum.

"Akhirnya aku jatuh cinta kepada Islam."

"Aku tidak menemukan kesalahan sedikitpun dan apa yang di ajarkan Al-Qur'an semuanya masuk di akal atau logika kita. Semua yang di jelaskannya itu benar bahkan beberapa penelitian ilmiah para profesor dan para ahli sejarah sudah lebih dulu di tulis dalam Al-Qur'an yang umurnya sudah puluhan abad sebelum teknolgi ada, dan aku yakin Nabi Muhammad tidak akan mampu mengarang kitab sehebat itu bahkan bisa mengetahui adanya sungai di bawah laut, tumbuhan bertasbih dan menyelam kedalam laut hanya untuk mencari tahu apakah Firaun benar-benar tenggelam di laut.

"Memangnya seorang manusia biasa mampu menyelam ke dalam laut sampai ribuan kilometer? Hanya manusia bodoh yang mau menyelam ke dalam laut tanpa alat bantu."

Anis yang sejak tadi berdiri di balik pintu akhirnya berani keluar dan meletakan gelas berisi coklat hangat di atas meja untuk Sasuke.

"Terima kasih kak." ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Sama-sama." Anis mengangguk.

"Seminggu setelah aku masuk Islam, aku menemukan tulang rusukku yang hilang, sekaligus bidadari surgaku." kata Itachi seraya tersenyum lebar kearah istrinya yang merona malu kemudian mencubit pinggang Itachi manja. "Jangan di cubit sayang nanti merah kayak pipi kamu." goda Itachi membuat Anis gemas dan semakin jadi mencubit pinggang Itachi.

Sasuke dan Yumi terkekeh geli melihatnya. Itachi adalah sosok pria yang romantis dan ramah sedangkan Sasuke adalah kebalikkannya dan karena hal itulah ia iri kepada Itachi. Iri karena Itachi adalah pria yang romantis.

Sasuke memang tidak mampu berkata-kata romantis sepertinya banyaknya pria tapi dia memiliki caranya sendiri untuk mengungkapkan rasa cintanya kepada lawan jenis.

"Tulang rusukku yang hilang akhirnya kembali dan menjadi bidadari surgaku." ulang Itachi sambil mencium dahi Anis tanpa rasa malu kalau saat ini Sasuke duduk di dekatnya.

"Sudah cukup!" seru Sasuke membuat pasangan itu melihat kearahnya.

"Tak tahukah kalian bahwa saat ini 15 min berada disini." sindirnya membuat pasangan itu melirik Yumi yang menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan sambil tersenyum lebar.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya tertawa pelan melihat Yumi yang mengintip di sela-sela jarinya.

 **...**

Sasuke melangkah kakinya memasuki lobi perusahaan dan mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum saat barisan karyawan menyambutnya sambil membungkukkan badan dan saat mereka melihat Sasuke tersenyum meski kecil, mereka merasa heran karena ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Sasuke tersenyum.

Ini sudah hampir seminggu sejak pertemuannya dengan Sarada dan Naruto. Mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu lagi karena Sasuke yang ikut ke Indonesia bersama kedua kakaknya untuk melihat-lihat seperti apa Daerah Istimewah Yogyakarta sekaligus untuk menenangkan diri dari sibuknya dunia bisnis dan perusahaannya di hendel oleh Sasori untuk sementara waktu selama ia tidak ada.

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke merasa rindu dengan Sarada saat ini padahal ia tidak punya hubungan sama sekali dengan gadis itu dan berterima kasihlah kepada keduanya, karena mereka Sasuke mengenal Islam meski sampai saat ini ia belum mengucapkan dua kalimat syahadat tapi ia percaya kalau tuhan itu ada dan hanya satu yaitu Allah.

"Apa saja jadwal ku saat ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Cukup padat." jawab Sasori kemudian menyembutkan semua agenda Sasuke hari ini yang sudah Sasori susun di dalam tabletnya.

"Oh ya untuk makan siang, kita pilih Orange Cafe saja." ujar Sasuke dan Sasori mengangguk setuju.

 **...**

Naruto menatap cemas putrinya saat ini karena sudah beberapa hari ini Sarada sangat sulit di ajak untuk makan. Gadis itu selalu bilang ingin bertemu dengan abinya. Pernah sekali Naruto datang keperusahaan Sasuke untuk menayakan keberadaan pria itu tapi resepsionist malah mengusirnya hanya karena penampilannya yang sangat tertutup dengan kerudung panjang dan hanya terlihat wajahnya saja.

Naruto menghela napas dan kembali berusaha untuk membujuk Sarada. "Kalau Sarada sakit nanti ummi gimana? Apa Sara tega lihat ummi nangis?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan Sarada akhirnya luluh karena dia tidak mau melihat umminya menangis.

Gadis kecil itu mau makan tapi sedikit, _tak apa yang penting Sarada minum susu_. pikir Naruto saat melihat Sarada hanya memakan sedikit makan siangnya dan Naruto membuatkan segelas susu untuk mengganjal perut kecil Sarada.

"Nah sekarang kamu boleh main." ujar Naruto sambil membawa nampan dan keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Ummi mau ketemu abi." Sarada kembali merengek sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal kelantai.

"Abi sibuk sayang." sahut Naruto dari luar dan meminta pelayan untuk membawa nampannya ke dapur.

"Ummiiiiiii~"

Naruto berkacak pinggang dan menatap Sarada dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ummiiiii~" Sarada semakin menjadi.

"Ummi sibuk Sarada." ucap Naruto seraya menghela napas panjang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sarada sendirian di ruang kerjanya.

"Naruto- _sama."_ panggil Hana, salah satu pegawainya.

"Iya?" sahut Naruto.

"Ada sepasang suami istri yang ingin menemui anda." ujarnya sopan.

Naruto mengernyit bingung namun ia pun hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Hana yang mengajaknya kepada pasangan suami istri yang sudah menunggunya dan duduk dengan wajah penuh harapan.

 _Deg!_

Naruto tertegun dan berhenti melangkahkan kakinya saat melihat ayah dan ibunya sedang duduk menunggu kedatangannya dan saat melihat dirinya, keduanya pun berdiri dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Putriku!" seru Kushina dan langsung mendekap Naruto dalam pelukannya di ikuti Minato.

"Maafkan ayah Naruto." ujar Minato menyesal. Naruto tersenyum haru dan membalas pelukkan kedua orang tuanya dan menangis.

"Ummiiiii~" suara Sarada kembali terdengar dan gadis kecil berkerudung putih itu akhirnya keluar dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih di peluk. Naruto mengelonggarkan pelukannya hingga terlepas lalu melihat kearah Sarada yang sudah menangis merengek memanggilnya.

"Apa benar kata Lala kalau Sarada itu tidak punya abi?" tanya Sarada sambil menangis. Naruto terdiam. "Hiks... Kata Lala, Miko, Chika dan Ken. Sara anak haram." tangis Sarada pecah membuat semua pelayan melihat kearahnya dan untunglah saat ini masih sepi tidak ada pelanggan karena belum jam istirahat para karyawan.

Naruto menghampiri Sarada dan memeluk putrinya itu erat. "Kata siapa Sara tidak punya abi? Mereka itu bohong nak." ujar Naruto menenangkan tapi ternyata tidak berhasil karena tangis Sarada semakin jadi.

"Kemarin di sekolah mereka semua bilang Sara anak haram karena Sara gak punya abi terus di bilang penjahat karena pakek kerudung ummi..." Sarada menangis tersedu. Naruto terdiam dengan air mata yang sudah menganak dan apakah ini alasan Sarada selalu ingin bertemu Sasuke?

"Sara punya abi." ujar Naruto tapi percuma karena Sarada malah melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menatap wanita itu sebal. "Ummi bohong!" teriaknya kesal.

"Naruto!" bentak Minato memanggil putrinya.

Naruto menoleh dan melihat kearah kedua orang tuanya.

"Jadi ini pergaulan mu sebagai seorang muslim?!" tanya Minato dengan nada marah melihat Sarada.

"Maksud ayah?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti apalagi setelah ibunya menangis sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan.

 **Plak!**

Naruto terdiam saat merasakan tamparan keras di pipinya dan perlahan dia pun melihat ibunya sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" desis Kushina marah.

"Ibu percaya bahwa kau akan menjadi orang yang baik tapi apa buktinya?! Ibu kecewa kepadamu Naruto!" bentak Kushina dan Naruto akhirnya paham. "Ibu, ibu salah paham. Sara–"

"Cukup Naruto karena bukti sudah sangat jelas! Kau hamil di luar nikah dan anak itu terus bertanya dimana ayahnya dan dia di ejek sebagai anak haram, itu sudah cukup jadi bukti!" ujar Minato marah kemudian menarik lengan Kushina untuk keluar dari dalam cafe tanpa mau mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto.

Sarada yang melihat kejadian itu terdiam bahkan ia sudah tidak menangis lagi karena sekarang Naruto lah yang menangis di depan pintu masuk cafe seraya terus memanggil kedua orang tuanya. Dengan rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti hatinya, Sarada keluar dari cafe dan mencoba memeluk Naruto tapi Naruto menepisnya.

"Ummi sudah bilang kamu punya abi! Kenapa kamu tidak percaya hah?! Karena kamu sekarang ayah dan ibuku tidak mau bertemu dengan aku lagi!" seru Naruto kesal melihat Sarada memasang wajah polosnya penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku ummi." ucapnya pelan sambil menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar.

"Aku bukan ummi mu!" bentak Naruto membuat tubuh mungil Sarada membeku di tempat. Dia memang gadis kecil tapi ia tahu apa arti kata Naruto barusan yang berhasil menusuk hatinya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam cafe sambil menangis tanpa peduli kalau Sarada masih berdiri diam di depan pintu cafe. Gadis kecil itu memperhatikan kartu nama Sasuke yang ia ambil dari atas meja Naruto sesaat sebelum ia keluar dan membuat kedua orang tua Naruto murka.

Sarada menangis tersedu di depan pintu masuk cafe tanpa peduli kalau ia jadi tontonan orang-orang yang lewat. Beberapa pelayan keluar dari cafe dan menenangkan Sarada agar tidak menangis dan mengajaknya untuk masuk tapi gadis kecil itu terlalu keras kepala.

Ia semakin keras menangis dan menepis tangan para pelayan lalu pergi begitu saja dengan berlari menyurui trotoar tanpa peduli kalau pelayan cafe umminya mengejar di belakang.

"Sarada!" seru mereka bersamaan seraya mendengarkan pandangan kekiri, kanan, depan dan belakang. Sarada menghilang di dalam lautan manusia karena ini sudah jamnya istirahat para karyawan jadi wajar kalau ramai.

Sarada menangis di bawah tiang lampu sambil terus menggenggam erat kartu nama Sasuke hingga remuk. "Kalau aku bukan anak ummi, aku anak siapa?" Sarada kembali menangis tersedu dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebarang jalan bersama dengan penyebrang lainnya namun karena tubuhnya yang amat kecil, beberapa kali tubuhnya terdorong oleh orang-orang yang berjalan sangat cepat.

"Itaii..." Sarada meringis pelan saat tubuhnya ditabrak oleh orang dari belakang dan orang itu pergi begitu saja. Sarada kembali bangkit untuk berdiri namun saat ia ingin berjalan, sebuah motor ninja sudah lebih dulu menyerempet dirinya hingga tubuh mungil gadis itu terpental dan menghantam aspal dengan sangat keras.

" _Gomenasai ummi."_ gumam Sarada pelan sebelum kesadarannya menghilang bergantikan dengan kegelapan.

 **...**

"Naruto- _sama!_ Sarada menghilang!" seru salah satu pelayan laki-laki yang muncul dari balik pintu.

Naruto menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan menatap pelayan itu heran. "Menghilang apa maksudmu?" tanya tidak mengerti namun beberapa detik kemudian, dia baru sadar kenapa Sarada bisa menghilang. Dia sudah menyakiti hati gadis itu.

"Putriku! Dimana dia?!" teriaknya dengan nada membentak.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Deg!_

Sasuke mengkerutkan dahinya saat rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya tepat di uluh hati apalagi di ikuti dengan detak jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya dan nama Sarada tiba-tiba berputar di kepalanya membuatnya di dera rasa khawatir dan cemas tentang keadaan gadis kecil itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanya Sasori saat Sasuke berhenti berjalan sambil memegangi dada.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawab Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong memandang lobi perusahaannya.

Sasori mengernyit bingung dengan sikap Sasuke. "Kita ada rapat dengan perwakilan KRS Corp sebentar lagi, ayo cepat." ujarnya memberitahukan tapi Sasuke masih diam dengan tatapan kosongnya hingga kesadarannya kembali saat getaran ponselnya yang berada di saku jas.

Sasuke menatap ponselnya heran karena nomor asing yang masuk keponselnya apalagi sepertinya itu nomor rumah sakit. "Hallo?"

" _Maaf, apakah ini benar nomor bapak Uchiha Sasuke?"_

"Iya benar." jawab Sasuke dengan detak jantung yang berdebar tak karuan.

"Kami baru saja menerima pasien baru yang tidak memiliki identitas. Dia seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan dan berkerudung. Dia baru saja mengalami tabrak lari dan kami hanya menemukan kartu nama anda di tangannya. Apakah anda mengenalnya?"

"Rumah sakit mana dan ruangan mana?"

"Apa anda mengenal anak ini?"

"JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAAN KU!" teriak Sasuke kesal dengan tatapan tajam membuat semua orang menatap kearahnya termasuk Sasori yang cukup kaget melihat sikapnya.

Setelah mendapat alamat dan ruangan mana Sarada di rawat. Sasuke berlari keluar dari gedung perusahaannya di ikuti Sasori yang mengekor. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke dan dengan sangat cepat, Sasuke mengendari mobilnya membelah jalanan ibu kota tanpa peduli apa itu praturan berlalu lintas.

Sasori yang melihat sikap Sasuke yang berubah seketika setelah mendapat telpon hanya menatap pria itu dengan tanda tanya yang sangat besar. _Apa yang terjadi padanya?_ batin Sasori bertanya seraya menatap jalanan ibu kota tanpa rasa takut dengan cara Sasuke yang mengemudi layaknya pembalap kelas dunia yang sudah ahli.

 **TIN! TIN! TIN! TIIIIIIIN!**

Sasuke terus menekan-nekan tombol klason membuat sebagian mobil di depannya dengan cepat minggir. "BRENGSEK!" bentak Sasuke kesal dan terus mengemudikan mobilnya kemudian menerobos pintu gerbang rumah sakit yang mana ramai orang berjalan membuat para orang itu menyikir dengan sangat cepat sebelum nyawa mereka melayang lalu menyumpah serapah Sasuke.

Sasuke menginjak pedal rem dengan sangat kuat hingga terdengar gesekkan keras antara ban mobil dengan aspal yang menimbulkan suara decitan yang begitu memekakan telinga.

Sasuke keluar dari mobil dengan tergesah-gesah lalu melempar ponselnya kepada Sasori. "Hubungi Naruto sekarang dan katakan kalau putrinya sekarat di ruang ICU rumah sakit Konoha!"

" _Ha'i."_ sahut Sasori dan mulai menghubungi Naruto melalui ponsel Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menatap ponselnya harap cemas dan melihat nama Sasuke tertera disana dan tanpa banyak pikir, Naruto langsung mengangkat telpon tersebut. _"Naruto-san, Sarada berada di rumah sakit Konoha ruang ICU sekarang!"_

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya dengan mata yang terbelalak sempurna. Naruto menangis dan segera memanggil taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depan cafenya.

"Naruto _-sama_ mau kemana?" tanya beberapa pelayannya bingung karena melihatnya pergi tanpa pamit padahal mereka sedang mencari Sarada sejak tadi.

Naruto menangis di dalam mobil sambil terus menyuruh sopir agar cepat mengemudikan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. "Pak! Anak saya berada dirumah sakit saat ini aku mohon!" pintanya disela isak tangis.

Pak sopir itu akhirnya luluh melihat tangis Naruto, ia pun mempercepat laju mobilnya hingga sampai di depan gerbang rumah sakit. "Cepat temui anak mu dan bayarnya lain kali saja." ujarnya saat Naruto hendak membuka dompetnya.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian berlari dengan sangat cepat menembus orang-orang yang memenuhi rumah sakit. "Maaf dimana ruang ICU?" tanya Naruto kepada salah satu perawat.

"Anda bisa jalan kesana lalu belok ke kiri." ujar perawat itu ramah seraya menunjukkan sebuah jalan.

Naruto kembali berlari dan melewati koridor panjang itu seolah tanpa batas hingga akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu ruang ICU yang tertutup rapat dan ia pun dapat melihat Sasuke dan Sasori sedang duduk di kursi tunggu.

Wajah Naruto memucat dan tubuhnya lemas seketika kemudian terduduk di lantai rumah sakit. Ia sungguh sangat menyesali perkataannya tadi kepada Sarada. Andai ia tidak terbawa emosi, mungkin saat ini Sarada masih berada di dekatnya dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah berjongkok di hadapan Naruto. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Tadi pihak rumah sakit menghubungiku kalau Sarada, korban tabrak lari dan tidak memiliki identitas selain kartu nama ku yang ada di genggaman tangan Sarada." ujarnya memberitahukan.

"Terima kasih Sasuke- _san."_ ucapnya tulus menatap sepasang manik hitam di hadapannya. Sasuke menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya agar terangkat meski kecil kemudian meminta Naruto untuk berdiri dan duduk di kursi tunggu tanpa menyentuh wanita berkerudung panjang itu.

Lama mereka duduk bersama dalam keheningan sampai akhirnya pintu ruang ICU terbuka dan dokter keluar dari sana menemui mereka bersama dengan perawat. "Sasuke." ucap dokter itu pelan saat melihat Sasuke berdiri disamping Naruto, ia pun berdehem pelan dan menatap ketiganya dengan serius.

"Pasien kekurangan darah akibat begitu banyaknya darah yang keluar dan sekarang membutuhkan donor darah. Apa aku boleh tahu apa golongan darah pasien?" tanya dokter yang sudah sangat di kenal Sasuke.

"O." jawab Naruto cepat dan dokter itu segera melihat kearah perawat yang berdiri disampingnya dan perawat itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Dokter itu menghela napas sejenak. "Kami sedang kehabisan darah O. Apakah keluarganya ada yang berdarah golongan O terutama ayah dan ibunya mungkin." ujar dokter itu.

"Ak–"

"Tolong selamatkan anakku dokter!" seru Naruto prustasi memotong kalimat Sasuke. "Aku tidak berdarah O dokter, bagaimana ini?" tangis Naruto kembali pecah.

"Golongan darah ku O." ujar Sasuke mantap menatap dokter Kabuto, sahabat baiknya semasa sekolah.

"Kalau begitu kami akan periksa darah mu terlebih dahulu Sasuke." ujar Kabuto dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju. "Ikutlah dengan perawatku." ujar Kabuto sebelum kembali masuk keruang ICU.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dalam. "Aku akan menyelamatkan Sarada." ujarnya menenangkan sambil menyematkan senyuman tulusnya kepada Naruto kemudian menatap kearah Sasori. "Pindahkan Sarada keruangan VIP karena aku tidak mau dia berada di ruang rawat yang umum." ujar Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Sasori mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke menepuk pundak Sasori pelan sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan mengikuti perawat.

 **...**

Naruto terus memandangi wajah Sarada yang terlihat pucat dan kepalanya yang di perban membuat rasa bersalah itu semakin mengakar di dalam hati Naruto. Ini semua adalah salahnya. Naruto terus menyalahkan dirinya atas tabrak lari yang Sarada alami.

 **Tit... Tit...**

Suara alat pendeteksi jantung terdengar nyaring menyelimuti ruangan rawat Sarada yang hening tanpa ada suara meksi kini ketiganya berada di ruangan yang sama dan tanda-tanda akan mulai pembicaraan pun tak ada.

Naruto melihat kearah botol infus yang tergantung berada di sisi kanan ranjang lalu melihat kearah kantung darah yang tergantung di tiang di sisi kiri ranjang lalu selang oksigen terpasang di hidung Sarada membuat Naruto sesak melihatnya.

"Maafkan ummi sayang." gumamnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar karena mengingat perkataan perawat dan Kabuto dua jam yang lalu tentang darahnya yang sangat cocok dengan Sarada. Awalnya Sasuke mengira kalau itu sebuah ungakapan biasa karena darah O di muka bumi ini banyak dan wajar kalau di bilang cocok kecuali kalau AB dan O itu sangat jelas berbeda tapi Kabuto mengatakan kalau darah manusia itu memang ada yang sama ada yang tidak contohnya dirinya dengan Sarada tapi meski sama tapi ada perbedaan apalagi setelah memeriksa tubuh Sarada yang dengan cepat menerima darah Sasuke tanpa penolakan dan pada akhirnya Kabuto menyatakan ide gilanya.

Kabuto berpendapat kalau mungkin saja Sarada adalah putrinya yang hilang dan Kabuto pun langsung melakukan tes DNA antara Sasuke dan Sarada tanpa Sasuke bisa cegah karena pria itu keras kepala dan juga bilang kalau Sarada itu seperti Sasuke versi perempuan.

Pria itu akhirnya berdiri dan menghampiri ranjang Sarada.

"Apa yang membuat Sarada bisa keluar dari dalam cafe mu? Bahkan tempat kejadian kecelakaan dengan cafe mu cukup jauh." tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sudah duduk di samping ranjang, tepat berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Aku mengatakan hal yang berhasil membuat Sarada mungkin akan membenciku." jawabnya getir sambil menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sarada.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Dia bukan putri kandungku."

 _Deg!_

Sasuke terdiam di tempat begitu juga dengan Sasori yang memang sudah tahu rencana Kabuto dari Sasuke.

"Maksudmu?"

Naruto tersenyum getir menatap Sasuke dan akhirnya ia pun menceritakan kisahnya yang menemukan Sarada hingga Sarada bisa kabur darinya. Naruto menangis menyesali perbuatannya sedangkan Sasuke terdiam layaknya patung karena mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dengan terhuyung karena tidak bertenaga tapi untunglah Sasori dengan cepat menangkap tubuh Sasuke dan Sasuke pun akhirnya memilih keluar dari dalam ruangan.

"Apa Sarada anakku yang hilang?" tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan kosong menatap Sasori penuh harap bahwa sahabat baiknya itu akan mengatakan iya sebagai jawaban.

"Kita tunggu kabar dari Kabuto." jawab Sasori membuat Sasuke terduduk di kursi tunggu dengan pandangan kosong. "Putriku Sarada." ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Kau tahu Sasori." ujar Sasuke antusias sambil menepuk pundak pria berambut merah itu pelan. "Apa?" sahut Sasori.

"Sarada putriku, dia tinggal dan hidup bersama dengan seorang malaikat, ah tidak! Bukan malaikat tapi bidadari surga! Ya bidadari! Karena bidadari itu, Sarada bisa hapal Al-Qur'an dengan sangat baik." mata Sasuke mulai berkaca-kaca menatap Sasori.

"Dia putriku, aku yakin Sasori." air mata Sasuke akhirnya menetes juga. "Dia sangat cantik, lucu dan cerdas, Sasori. Aku beruntung ternyata tuhan mengabulkan doaku." Sasuke tersenyum lebar. "Tuhan menitipkan putriku kepada salah satu bidadari-Nya." Sasuke menangis dan terus bercerita membuat Sasori tidak tega melihatnya namun ia pun hanya diam mendengarkan semua perkataan Sasuke.

"Dia putriku, Sasori." ucapnya lirih sambil memejamkan kedua matanya yang terus mengalirkan air mata. Sasori menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan kemudian di peluknya sahabat baiknya itu. "Aku yakin jika kau yakin, Sasuke. Semoga Sarada benar-benar putrimu." ujar Sasori menenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Satu chapter lagi akan tamat, tunggu aja yaaa~**

 **Mitsuki kurang paham tentang darah meski anak IPA khihihi~ jadi maaf kalau ada kesalahan tapi yang Mitsku tahu ni ya, darah orang itu memang sama dan cocok kalau sama golongannya tapi tubuh bisa menolak jika ada perbedaan gitu, biasanya pesien akan merasa pusing atau apa ya,,, kurang tahu juga. Itu terjadi kalau tubuh kita menolak tapi selebihnya gak tahu khuuuuuuu #nangis di pojokan**

 **Hu abaikan.**

 **Nah inilah kalimat balasan dari si heters kemarin yang MENGHINA fanficku yang berjudul Ummi.**

cara lu dakwah salah tempat salah

cara..tolong fikir..berfikir dengan betul..berfikir dengan benar..gunakan akal...

jangan mempermaikan agama..luu tau kn apa dosany..berpikir sebelum bertindak..itu gunany akal..

 **Kalau boleh kasih saran buat MR/MS Guest yang tidak diketahui jantan atau betina. Anda menggunakan EYD yang sangat salah dalam berkritik dan ada baiknya kalau anda sedang belajar Bahasa Indonesia di sekolah, tolong simak baik-baik yaaaaaaa...**

 **Andalah yang harusnya berpikir pakek akal sehat kalau punya akal tapi aku ingat kata-kata para pembaca yang menyukai karya-karya ku "Anjing menggonggong kafilah berlalu." hahaha ANJING. Ku akui aku gak pernah ngejek orang tapi kali ini rasanya beda, pengen nengejek gitu.**

 **Mereka, para pembaca karya-karya ku tidak menganggap fanficku YAOI karena Naruto dengan jelas menjadi wanita dan bukan laki-laki dan ini hanya fiksi belaka bukan real. Benar? Enggak kok, pasti kamu mikirnya salah. Sudah aku tebak #tepuk tangan yang gemuruuuuh~**

 **Aku pun sudah cerita sama salah satu guru ku yang ahli bahasa Indonesia dan sudah lama bergelut dalam bidangnya, mengatakan itu bukanlah hal yang salah karena sudah jelas penulis menyatakan kalau tokoh tersebut wanita bukan laki-laki apalagi fanfic hanyalah fiksi yang berasal dari pemikiran seorang manusia yang memiliki imajinasi.**

 **Oke aku sudah lelah melihat komentar-komentar mu itu, terserah kamu mau menggonggong kayak apa, aku gak peduli karena karena karyaku akan terus lanjut.**

 **Gak suka? Husssss pergi sana jauh-jauh jangan mampir-mampir okeeeeh?!**

 **Okeh sampai jumpa di chapter yang akan datang minna dan tinggalkan reviews yang menarik ya biar mengobati hati Mitsuki yang panas membara bagaikan api gunung berapi karena MR/MS Guest yang bikin hati kesel, marah dan pengen begal tu orang tapi yah sudahlah semoga dia selalu berbagia dimanapun dia berada dan selalu diberi kesehatan, umur panjang DLL terus mulutnya makin pedas huuuuuu daebak!**

 **Aku kasih tahu ya MR/MS guest, cari musuh itu gak baik, doanya jelek!**


End file.
